A Shade Of Dull Grey
by Yawarakai-Bunny
Summary: She didn't remember anything. All she knew was that she was wondering through a forest and she was incredibly ill. She was found by Robin hood and his men and brought to their camp as they tried to heal her. Then one day she awakes and becomes hypnotized by a pair of intense blue eyes. Unfortunately his eyes are on Marian. What's a semi psychotic girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She hadn't a clue what was going on. She didn't remember anything at all. For example, where the hell was she, and how did she get here? Not only did she feel confused but she felt utterly sick. Everything seemed to be spinning, and she couldn't keep her balance. The woman stumbled to the side and in to a tree. Immediately her arms went up and latched on to its rough bark as best as they could. It didn't seem to do her much good though.

As the world continued to spin, she suddenly felt unbearably warm. Her hands started to sweat like nothing else, and her grip was lost on the tree. At least she knew what that was. Instead of her back meeting solid ground when she tumbled backwards, it met air. But it eventually did hit the ground. It was just very steep and slanted ground.

The sickly woman rolled and rolled for what seemed like forever. It really didn't help with the nausea she had been encountering previously either. Sticks, roots... rocks. All that lies on a forest floor jabbed in to her, everywhere possible, leaving a series of bruises, cuts and scrapes. A couple times her head smacked against the trunk of a tree, before she finally reached the bottom and came to a stop. What stopped her of course was another tree. And it made a very painful impact with her ribs, and she felt and heard a large crack.

And the first thing she did was start heaving like there was no end. It was just the dry painful kind. Where what only comes up is really just bile and stomach acid. Quite honestly, she felt like dying. Her pale hands gripped at the dead leaves on the ground as she tried to summon the strength to lift herself up. Which she eventually did.

While everything wasn't quite spinning like it had been before, it was still swaying back and forth. Her balance wasn't any better though. And the pain in her legs where helping. With her dark hair hanging mostly in her face, she continued to stumble around, always falling, but always managing to get back up. And she swore she was starting to hear voices...

They kept on coming closer and closer. The raven haired woman started to see blurs too. Figures, running somewhere in front of her. She was pretty sure that it was at some sort of a distance though. But they started to get closer. Her confusion was starting to turn in to panic. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Their voices got louder and it sounded like they were calling out to her. But the closer and louder they got, the more they seemed to make her head hurt.

Why? She wondered. Why was it to bloody hot out here? The heat felt unbearable. Once again, she found herself laying there on the ground, on her stomach. The dirt felt nice and cold. It was a small but amazing relief to her current misery. Her eye lids suddenly felt very heavy and slowly, everything started to go to black. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of boots.

Robin and his gang where coming back from one of their many raids of rich pass biers. They had done pretty good today to. It hadn't been the biggest, but it was a pretty nice sized trunk full silver and gold pieces.

As they headed back to camp, they heard Much exclaim, "What's goin' on over there?" Following his finger they watched as a black clad figure, got up from an obviously nasty looking fall down the side of a hill and started stumbling around like a severe drunkard. Except something about the, now, feminine figure didn't seem quite drunk. The closer they got, the worse the woman looked. And in their minds it wasn't just her unusual clothing. She looked positively, _ill_. Her face had an almost green tint to it; you could see the sweat gleaming on her face and neck. It wasn't even that warm out. It was getting rather cool, they all found.

They ran towards the poor woman, just as she collapsed on to her stomach. Her breathing sounded quite terrible. There wasn't even a way to describe it.

Djaq was the first to be at her side. The Saracen woman managed to gently roll her on to her back. Her hand went to the unconscious woman's forehead, and immediately she pulled it away. "Fever. I think she had it bad too."

Robin and the other men stood around the girl looking down at her in wonder. "We'll take her back to camp then." Their leader spoke. It was Little John who immediately went and picked up the sickly woman.

"Poor thing..." He spoke under his breath looking down at her.

It wasn't long before they had her lying on a mat. Djaq did her thing, and was sitting with her supplies, mixing up some sort of tonic, while occasionally re-dampening the cloth that was placed on her fore head. Despite her obvious, extremely sick appearance, they weren't staring at the woman for that reason. She wasn't even that beautiful compared to some. An easy example being Marian. No, that wasn't it at all. It was her _clothes_.

The woman was clad in a black short sleeved shirt with the grotesque image of a man holding a knife on the front. Across the top it read, 'Iron Maiden', and along the bottom was, 'Killers'. Her pants where simple, black and a little tight, while a spiked belt went around her hip. On her feet where boots that went just above the ankle, that lazed up. Her fingernails were painted black, and it looked as if her lips where too at one point, judging from the smudges. She was dressed like nothing they had ever seen before. Ever, ever, if you get my point.

"What you think she was doing roamin' about, dressed like that?" Much asked, finally breaking the silence. Of course, it was directed at Robin.

"I have no idea." Was all he could say. Eventually they all disappeared to do their own thing. Much, going to his 'kitchen' to obviously go and cook. Will and them went to help Robin with stuff, and Djaq continued doctoring up the odd woman.

Those voices... She could hear them again. This time they were much closer. The woman felt much to tired still to open her eyes, but she could still hear them. But this didn't last long before she fell asleep again. She wasn't even awake long enough to decide how she felt.

The raven haired woman had the weirdest dream though. It was just one word being repeated over and over again.

'Grey'.

What was 'Grey'? She knew very well that it was a color. But maybe it meant something else. Was it her name?

Sometime later, she opened her eyes. For the first time in what felt like forever, everything seemed clear. Before it had been like she had been looking through a fogged up window almost. And then suddenly, a boy's face was there. It was only natural for a confused person to be sort of shocked by this sudden appearance. She immediately jumped to her feet and found herself lying once again on the ground. Her head was suddenly hurting again too and her stomach felt very much, shaken up.

"It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke. The boy reached for her, but the closer his hand got, the more, the now decided, Grey scooted back. Despite still feeling a tad on the awful side, Grey found herself on her feet and running/wobbling as best as she could away from the boy. Being blinded from the sudden sunlight though, she failed to notice until it was too late that she had run in to another man.

"Well, I see that she's up." He stated. Grey swung her fist at him, effectively getting the unsuspecting man in the stomach with a surprising force, coming from someone as small looking as she did. He let out a gasp, as Grey made an awkward dash around him. She heard the boy exclaim something, but she didn't catch it.

Grey found her vision to be blurring again and she stumbled and tripped. Everything went silent as she took yet another fall to the ground, landing on her knees. She didn't notice the people around her, or that they were staring at her in slight surprise. Then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. Grey started to struggle and tried to free herself from the grasp. "Let me go!" she shouted in a slightly slurred voice.

"Djaq! We need to knock her out... or something! We don't have time for this right now! Hurry!" The man holding her called over in the direction she just ran. "Calm down!"

The woman struggled and made failed attempts at elbowing him and trying to kick them somehow managing to ignore the searing pain in her ribs. "Let go, let go, let go! I want to go home!" Somewhere in the back of her mind she was telling herself how stupid that was to say. She wasn't sure she even knew what a home was at this moment. As she continued to fight and shout for her 'freedom', a series of retching and terrible coughs suddenly emerged from her throat.

"It's ok! We are not going to hurt you." Whoever stood behind her spoke in to her ear. "Djaq, hurry up, please!"

The boy called, 'Djaq' was suddenly in front of her again. But Grey hardly even notice. She was too busy coughing her guts out practically. She felt some one tilt her head up, then a liquid that tasted somewhat like strawberries was poured in to her mouth. And to her own surprise, she swallowed it without any resistance.

And then, she was out again.

Grey didn't know how long she had been sleeping. And she wasn't sure if she should care. What woke her though was the shouting of someone being a traitor. And then something else about killing and not being funny. She opened her eyes and looked slowly in the direction of where all the yelling was coming from. Up the small cliff formation that circled the camp, by a tree was a man in black leather tied with his hands about his head and a gag in his mouth. Everyone was standing there arguing about something.

Then the one word her ears caught that bothered her the most was 'torture'. Then the man in black was suddenly punched. They were going to torture him?! To be honest she didn't care what happened to the tied up man. She needed to get out of here. Where ever here was. Grey waited until she was sure none of them happened to be looking in her direction and then she got to her feet quickly. Once again, pain shot through her side. But she would have to live with it. She heard another loud commotion coming from the group of men, and the largest of them suddenly hit the shouting one over the head with his staff! Yes, she was going to freaking live with it.

With one hand gripping her side she made a mad and painful dash in the opposite direction of the. Unknown to her, she caught the tied up man's attention. This got everyone else's.

"Looks like she's up again." Will spoke up. "John, can you... tie up Robin maybe? We best get her before she injures herself more. Or worse."

He and Allen quickly went off the running girl. They gained on her quick enough, as she had a limp as she ran. That wasn't her 'final factor' so to speak though. The lace on one of her shoes came undone and she stepped on it and landed on her damaged side. She let out a cry of pain.

Allen and Will got there quick enough and tried to hold down the thrashing woman as best as they could without hurting her. "Stop! You're going to make it worse!"

In Grey's mind she was thinking something along the lines of, 'No shit Sherlock.' Whoever that was. But she continued to fight at them until her pain become rather unbearable.

"We won't hurt you. Promise." The blonde one spoke as she started to calm down. "We are just trying to help you get better."

Soon she found herself sitting on the ground between the two trees that held the shouting one and the man in black, with another blonde man who had introduced himself to be, 'Much'. The others had gone to get that boy that she had woken to at first. Djaq. She also found out that the shouting one was named Robin, and that the other man was Guy of Gisborne. Their enemy.

After reluctantly informing him of her name, after much insisting, Grey found a way to currently occupy her time. An intense stare down with the one called Guy. Sharp blue eyes met her dull grey.

_What do you guys think? Should I keep going?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Grey... That's a nice name." Much said giving a satisfied nod and a smile. "Different. But it's nice." The woman made no move to answer. She just continued to sit there and stare at Guy, who in return did the exact same thing back. "Where you from then, Grey?" This time he did get a response... if you would call it that. The said woman looked over her shoulder at Much, with such a blank expression on her face that it was almost scary. "Ok then..." Grey looked away from the blonde man and things seemed like they were going to be quite again. But this was much we are talking about. Of course it didn't last. "Interesting... You're choice in clothes. Really... interesting. Where did you get them?"

Grey gave an annoyed sigh through her nose, and shot a glare at Much before slowly getting to her feet and limping off past Guy. "Hey! Where are you going?! You still look terrible!" The man started to speed walk towards her. "If you want, we can take you home later when everyone gets back, yeah?"

She stopped and turned around to face Much. "Leave me alone." Her tone was dark and snappy sounding.

"But you can't just-"

"Leave. Me. Be." Her fists clenched tightly and she took an almost threatening step towards the poor blonde man.

"We'll take you home later; right now you just have to-"

Grey started to stalk towards Much and as she did, the outlaw swore that the sunlight drastically started to dim. The tied up Guy watched with a slight amusement as she gripped the front of Much's shirt and pulled him towards her with one hand. That or Much just really had no balance. "Did I say that I wanted to go home? Did I say I even had a home? Look, I don't know who you people are, but you can't and you won't keep me here." As she spoke her free hand grasped a dagger in the blonde man's belt and she easily pulled it out and put it in to her own spiked one without him even knowing.

She didn't even hardly think about doing and either this man was stupid and had no notice of what was going on around him, or she had discovered a skill that she had forgotten she had. Among other things. Grey let go of him and shoved his body away from hers. And once again she started to walk away. But as you all know, that never goes the way it should. It's funny how it's such an easy thing to do, but it just rarely works out the way it should, isn't it?

"You can't go out there all by yourself though! A woman by herself... defenceless... injured... It's just doesn't sit right with-" Suddenly the, apparently, angered woman had the dagger out and was coming at Much at a quick speed. And a limp.

She didn't even get a chance to do anything though, as they both heard Robin start to wake up. Much turned and started to run over to the waking man and Grey quickly put the dagger in the only place that she was pretty sure no one was going to see it. Down her shirt. She didn't trust these guys, not yet anyways. It was best if she kept a weapon of some sort. It looked like the Much guy had forgotten about it anyways.

For a first impression, the gang of outlaw's so called leader was not making a good one. Much had been stupid enough to believe the obviously angered man and actually untied him. Of course the minute he did, Robin had practically flown over to Guy, were he pulled the gag off and started up his traitor talk and threats again. She knew it was 'again' because that was the thing that woke her up in the first place.

Then he got in to a round with Much. Even though Grey didn't know him and had obviously been irritated by him before, she felt a twang of sympathy for the poor guy. But she also felt pretty awkward. No one had really noticed her standing there at all. It was probably for the best though, judging on how crazed the man seemed. Robin eventually left Guy, after throwing a knife uncomfortably close to his ear, and went in to the camp, leaving the leather clad man with a rather smug expression on his face.

Grey sort of just stood there and watched Robin stalk away as Much pulled the knife out and went to talk to his 'master'.

Her attention was drawn to a certain Gisborne as his voice rang out to her. "You." The woman didn't answer. She just stared at him with a completely blank expression. "From the sounds of it, you don't want to be here at all. Untie me. I'll get you out of here and pay you in gold."

"Do I look like someone who can easily be persuaded by wealth? Idiot." She spat at him, as a mocking and slightly twisted smirk became a little more than barely visible on her lips. "I don't know who you are. Who anyone is here. Why should I waste my time helping total strangers? I have better things to do." Like figure out what was going on, why she was here... yeah the list really dragged on and she would bore herself going over it. One thing at a time though, she supposed.

"You don't know about Robin Hood...?" He almost sounded surprised. "Him. All of them. They're outlaws. I'm sure even someone who looks like you knows that outlaws are trouble. Untie me and you will be kept safe."

"Funny." Grey looked up at the sky. It was quite sunny today. Honestly, it was giving her a migraine. For some reason, most likely because of the oncoming head ache, it felt natural for her to hate it. "That Much guy said similar things about you. But I suppose you heard that...But as for someone who looks like me... think of it this way! Look at me. Dressed all in black... Doesn't make me look trustworthy does it? Well guess what? I'm probably not. Now look at you. Exactly the same. It takes someone like me to know for a fact that I probably cannot trust someone that looks like you."

There little conversation was interrupted as the heard footsteps and then shouting from Much. Both looked towards the camp and saw Robin walking towards Guy with a practically flaming sword.

Grey's eyes widened slightly as her eyes went from the red hot sword to an expectedly startled Guy.

"No! Stop! I will not take part in this." Shouted a horrified Much. "You will regret this. You will see sense and then regret it!" And from there Much went on a rant and that angered Robin.

"Go!" Grey watched as Much turned and started to walk to the horses. He stopped and looked in her direction though.

"Come with me. I know you still don't look like you're feeling that well. And you probably hurt like nothing else. But I think it would be sa-" Grey managed to cut him off without even saying anything. She just rolled her dull colored eyes as she moved towards the horses as he had. Rather than getting on a totally different horse, she made a crazy attempt to get on behind him. She did get on by herself. It was just extremely painful. "You don't have to share one with-"

"Shut up and let's go already." She found herself cutting him off again in a completely emotionless tone that she seemed to favor so much.

The two rode off at a fast speed. To where, Grey had no idea. But as she hadn't actually taken much notice to the extreme difference between her clothing and everyone else's, she didn't quite expect the looks she got when they arrived in a tiny little town.

"What's this place?" The woman asked through gritted teeth. Yeah, she expected it to hurt like nothing else when she got on the bloody beast. Most of the time it wasn't too bad. Then the horse would go in to a trot. Now that bloody hurt. And not just her side, but her thighs. And she had no idea if it was supposed to do that. As far as she knew, this was the first time she even saw a horse. She just happened to know what it was. You had to love memory loss.

"It's called Nottingham." He replied as they came up to a house. Much jumped off of it and ran to knock on the door. A woman opened it. A really pretty one too. If Grey actually knew what she looked like herself, then jealousy might have been an option for her.

"Much! What is it?" Briefly, her eyes went to Grey, who sat there on the horse looking around the village with a glassy look. But then they went right back to the blonde man.

"It's Robin! He's gone mad!" The upset blonde answered in a rather concerned sounding tone of voice. "Marian you need to come back with me!"

The previously mentioned woman gave a nod and went to grab her own horse. Both failing to notice that Grey was no longer there. You see, she really could care less about what was going on. So she decided to take the opportunity to leave. Much seemed too busy to even notice anyways. And besides the slight limp in her walk and her ribs hurting like a bitch whenever she moved wrong, Grey was pretty sure that she would be ok.

As the two rode off, Grey pressed herself against the rough wood of Marian's house. It was most likely unnecessary, but she was just being careful. Anyways, she had come to realize how much she stood out. So first things first, and I can assume that you all know what.

But in case you didn't, Grey very much needed clothes. Or at least some sort of cloak to cover what she was wearing. She rather liked that option more than the one of wearing a dress.

The woman moved around the busy Nottingham as best as she could without being noticed. But that was rather hard, no matter how many barrels and wagons she chose to stay behind. There was always some mother calling her kids over and then grasping them tightly like Grey was going to try and steal them away.

It didn't take her as fast as she hoped, but Grey did eventually come across a shop that had clothing. That's what it looked like anyways. As she stepped in to it, something happened. And it wasn't just her realizing she didn't have any sort of money on her as far as she knew. Nope.

There was a flash. And then everything was like a dream. She was walking through a clothing store. Except this one was so much different. It was more... modern. And it made her confused. The building... clothes, and the sounds of amplified voices above her head. It suddenly felt very familiar. And it confused her. Then suddenly it stopped and she was on her hands and knees staring at a dirt floor. She could feel the eyes of disapproving people on her back as she slowly and shakily climbed to her feet.

What the hell had that been?

Grey blinked away the drowsiness in her eyes and looked around the small shop. Clothes. She needed Clothes. The dull eyed girl had nearly forgotten. But did she have money? The idea of checking hadn't actually occurred to Grey. She had been a bit occupied, you know. Reaching in to the pockets of her pants, the only thing her hand came in contact with was something sleek feeling.

She pulled it out and stared down at the pocket sized device in her hand. There were a multitude of button things all over it with numbers and letters. In her mind the words, 'cell phone' rang. But she couldn't remember what that was. Damn, she hated today.

Running her fingers down the side, they came to a small bump. Almost hesitantly she pushed it.

"Please give your command." A loud and clear voice spoke out. Startled, Grey dropped it on the floor and jumped back. So did the shop owner and pass-byers. The woman quickly reached down and scooped it up in to her hand, accidently pressing the button on the side again. "To cancel your command press-"

"Shut up!" Grey screeched smashing the device in to the wall of the shop. That didn't seem to do much good though. People had stopped and where watching the woman in shock as she repeatedly smashed it in to the wall. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, bloody shut up!" It continued to continue on speaking until the back suddenly fell off and a square thing inside of it fell on to the ground.

It seemed extremely quite suddenly. Almost deathly quiet. And then suddenly, "Witch!"

_Yeah... I'm sorry if this was a really slow chapter . But certain things have to happen in order for the story to really take off. Hopefully stuff will get more exciting though. In the mean time, you should really review... hint, hint._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She didn't know how. It had all happened way to fast. Somehow Much's dagger was in her hand and it was pressed up against the throat of a little blonde girl who couldn't have been more than nine years old. "Back off, unless you want to see how good red looks on her." The little girl let out a cry as the knife was pressed tighter against her neck. The crowd of people parted slowly, making room for her. Someone was crying at an irritatingly loud pitch. Grey was going to assume that it was more than likely the kid's mother. "Shut her up." No, she wasn't asking for the woman to be silenced because she didn't want to feel sympathy. She felt no sympathy at all. Grey only asked because loud noises bothered her. A lot. And that woman was very loud. Not that you could blame her.

Grey finally made it to the outside of the crowd. But she didn't let go of the little girl immediately. Three or four soldiers were walking over.

"What's going on here?" One of them shouted in a gruff tone of voice.

"The witch! She's got my little girl!" The mother answered. Once again, very loudly. If she was like this all the time, Grey very much sympathised the little girl. Anyways though, besides the witch accusation, way to state the obvious. Once again, everyone's attention, including the soldier/guards, where on Grey.

"That's right." She spoke in an emotionless voice. "Try to do anything about it and I'll introduce you to my new favorite color." And those soldiers honestly didn't look like they gave a shit about what happened to the little girl. They had a sort 'I don't care if you dying of dehydration and are burning to death, as long as it doesn't involve me, I don't care' sort of attitude to them.

But unfortunately for Grey, it looked like they were going to do something today. The three of them sort of just looked at each other before pushing their way through the crowd towards herself and the little blonde girl.

"We don't really appreciate it when people are causing commotions. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us." Grey's eyes narrowed at them as they got closer. The little girl was pulled closer and so was the knife. Once again the brat's stupid mother started to scream bloody murder.

"I'm being serious. I will kill her."

And that really didn't stop them at all. "Do it then. The Sheriff does like a good hanging." One of them started to laugh. So she did. But it was like her arms where moving on their own. The knife cut smoothly across the little girl's neck through an artery and her jugular. It wasn't long at all before Grey's arm was covered in blood and the little girl fell to the ground making odd gurgling noises.

She couldn't help but stare down at the twitching body as a pool of red surrounded her little frame, and Grey's shoes with a look of shock at what she had just done. It sounded faded, but the mother was screaming and crying more then she had before. She also heard the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath and then a loud thump as the butt of the weapon was bashed in to her head. Then everything seemed to go black. Again. It was really a good thing that she actually like the color wasn't it?

The dark haired woman awoke to a horrible head ached, and the smell of piss. Among other nasty smells anyways. She gave a hiss as she sat up from her uncomfortable position on the floor. Looking down, she saw that her right arm was almost completely covered in dried up blood.

"You! What are you doing in here?" A voice spoke to her from the cell across from hers. Grey stared. For quite a little while before she finally recognized who it was. That Djaq boy who had been there when she woke up the first time, back in that camp. "Why aren't you back at the cam-" He didn't finish his sentence as a bald man, the jailor and a couple guards suddenly came up out of nowhere.

The bald man looked back and forth between the two. "Know each other? Goodie." He clasped his hands together and grinned at them both. Then his attention was on Grey. "Who is she again? Another one of Robin Hood's outlaws?" He asked the jailer, with his eyes currently glued to her shirt.

"Don't know. A couple of your men brought her in unconscious saying she some peasant's little brat." Djaq's eyes widened as he looked from the Sheriff and his men to Grey.

"My, my. That isn't going to look good for Robin at all, is it?" He grinned at Grey, before turning to Djaq. "He been tortured?"

"Just about to start." The jailer raised a pair of nasty looking scissors up and snipped them a couple times, with a ridiculous grin on his ugly face.

"Well hurry up then." Djaq backed in to a corner as the jailer unlocked the cell door and stepped towards him. "And do it quietly. I can't bear balling." Just as he was about to get started, that Marian woman that Much had taken her to get came.

"My lord, Sheriff?" The Sheriff turned to look at her. "I need your help." He looked back at Djaq and then to Marian again. Giving an annoyed sigh, everyone left almost as quickly as they had come.

Djaq watched them leave, but his attention was quickly back on Grey. "You killed a child?" The expression on his almost feminine face was one of horror. It almost made Grey want to laugh.

"Yeah." Her uncaring tone made the Saracen look even more horrified. If that was possible. Grey rolled her dull colored eyes. "Don't look at me like that. It's not as if you know me."

"I need to know you in order to be shocked that someone would be cruel enough to actually kill a child?"

"This is reality. Everyone has to die sometime. There is no escaping it." Grey stood up and made her way to the front of the cell, where she leaned against the bars and watched the Saracen. "Tell me, do you believe in God?"

Djaq blinked in surprise. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. You see, it was obviously God's will that the little girl died today. Her time in this world has come to an end. It was just his will that I was the one to end it." Djaq continued to just stare at the cold woman in shock and horror. "It's a shame though. She could have amounted to something great. Alas, I have no guilt for what I did." Honestly, with such a loud and obnoxious mother like that little girl's, Grey was pretty sure that she did her a favor. "I'm sorry to break the truth to you like that. But if you would like, I can be even more truthful and say that Much's knife cut through her neck like it was half melted butter." Grey stuck her blood covered arm out between the bars. "As you can see though, it made quite the mess."

"What is wrong with you?" was all Djaq could say as he shook his head in disgust and turned away from Grey. Grey examined her as he did so before turning away and retreating to her own dark corner.

She hadn't been completely honest with Djaq though. She did feel some sort of remorse. Whether or not it was because now she was probably going to die for what she did, or because she actually killed the little girl, Grey didn't know. She hadn't meant to kill her. But she could hardly say that it had been an accident.

Originally she hadn't intended on it at all. But what had happened was completely weird to her. It seriously felt like someone had taken control of her arms when it happened. But oh well. There was no use pondering on what had already happened. It was all in the past.

A while later, the Sheriff and a couple guards came down with a rough looking rope and tied it around Djaq's neck before taking him away. For what, she didn't know. But Grey could feel Djaq's eyes on her back as they walked away.

"On second thought. Take her too. If you two know each other then she obviously has something to do with you and you're precious Robin Hood. She was gonna die anyways." Grey looked over her shoulder and saw that the Sheriff and his guards where looking at her. The jailer unlocked the door, walking in and pulled Grey to her feet. Tying her hands in front of her, she was pushed out of the cell. One of the guards grabbed her pound wrists and pulled her away.

Eventually they ended up in some sort of tunnel. "Robin hood has gone through a lot of trouble pretty boy." He said to Djaq. "Not one rescue. But two!"

"He didn't come the first time." The Saracen responded as he was pulled along.

"Aww. Are you feeling unloved?" He gave a sudden tug and Djaq was forced to fall in to the Sheriff's back. Then suddenly he stopped. Turning he lifted Djaq's vest. "Ah! Ah, pretty boy, not a pretty boy at all! No wonder they want you back in the forest. All those long, cold nights! Well obviously, you won't be going back." Then they started walking again. "You see Hood, he thinks that there are two tunnels. One in, one out. Clever. But not clever enough."

Shortly after that they came across the rest of Robin Hood's men. Grey vaguely remembered them. Not that there was much to remember. They shoved that Gisborne man down on the ground rather harshly before themselves. "Good. Where's Hood?"

"Here." A voice spoke as Robin came out from behind the biggest of all the men in that tunnel.

"Robin... No!" The big man shouted, as Robin lit one of the lanterns. Robin looked over his shoulder at him.

"I'm not agreeing to this trade, John." Grey watched the outlaw's leader. What a nice guy. Absolutely charming. From what she had seen, which mind you wasn't very much, but enough for her sake, Grey was surprised that he hadn't had problems with his men abandoning him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Sheriff say something to Djaq. Who wasn't a he. But she didn't quite catch what was said. "I will NOT agree to this trade." Like said before, an absolute charmer. "Let him go."

The Sheriff gave a sort of laugh. "It's all right Hood, your secrets out! Your pet Saracen is a lady!" And with that as a cue, he shoved Djaq towards Robin and the big, John guy. "Point is though, she gave me this." He held up a black bottle thing of some sort, giving it a sniff. Noticing Grey still standing there he spoke again. "Oh, and you can have her too!"

The guard holding her wrists shoved Grey towards them. She stood awkwardly to the side as everyone sort of just stared at her. "Yeah, Hi." The woman said, rather irritated. Then, and thank goodness, all eyes were on the Sheriff.

"Your secrets out too." Grey watched as That Guy of Gisborne or whatever his name was climbed to his feet behind the Sheriff and evil eyed Robin. "There is no way that Gisborne would have gone to the holy land without your say so."

The first thing that popped in to Grey's mind was, what was the holy land? And just as the Sheriff basically said it too. "Gisborne?" Then they went on about a tattoo and how Guy was going to pay or something. The Sheriff lifted Guy's arm and examined it, before pouring whatever he had taken from Djaq on to his arm. "Tattoo?" Behind the gag, Guy let out a 'manly' scream of pain as you could hear the liquid making sizzling noises.

Then there was a bunch out shouting and suddenly there was a hole in the ceiling of the shaft and a rope fell down. Djaq and Robin went up first, John punched the day light out of some unfortunate soldier, and then he and Grey went up.

She missed the looks of surprise she received from Much as she looked down the hole at Guy, only slightly intrigued, as he grasped his arm in pain and glared back up at her. "How'd you get down there?!" The blonde man exclaimed. Grey looked over her shoulder at him with her poker face, but didn't say anything. As they left, Grey couldn't help but looked down the hole one more time as Guy and the Sheriff turned to leave.

_I am lacking self confidence... What do you guys think so far?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One of the many things that seemed to irritate Grey, one of them was attention. It drove the woman mad. And that was currently how she felt. Here she was at the outlaw's camp, covered in blood and everyone just seemed to sit there and stare at her. She was pretty sure that Djaq hadn't said anything about Grey's previous 'activity', as she wasn't tied to a tree much like that Guy fellow had. But if they needed to say something to her, and from the looks on their faces, they had questions coming out their asses practically, they should just spit it out before she got cranky and made an attempt to do something irrational.

And finally they did. Robin was the first though. Goodie.

"What's your name again?" Much seemed to jump as that question was asked. And it turned out that Grey didn't need to answer it as Much had deemed himself clever enough to know it and there for answer the question.

"Her names Grey!" Everyone looked at the blonde man but then back at the previously mentioned woman. All she did was give a nod as a sign that he had been right.

"All right then... Grey, were you from? Because I highly doubt that it's from here..." As to be expected, his blue eyes were trained on her Iron Maiden shirt.

The woman tensed slightly at that question. "I... I don't... Why does it even matter? I don't see why it's important for you to know." Was her hard headed response. The thought that she owed the gang of outlaws even an answer as simple as that didn't occur to her. Even if she had bothered to answer it couldn't have done them much good, as she didn't bloody remember anyways. All Robin did was just look at her strangely.

In the back of the group, Grey could see the nasty look that she was receiving from Djaq. But it seemed to go unnoticed to everyone else. Then the actual woman, not 'pretty boy' as the Sheriff had so nicely put it, finally decided to speak. Unknowingly she was cutting of Robin in the process of opening his mouth to ask something else.

"You were here ill... So how did you end up covered in blood and in the Sheriff's dungeon?" Grey raised her eyebrow at the apparent woman as the others all nodded in agreement with Djaq. Except Much. He already knew very well how she had gotten to Nottingham. And you could see it on his rather guilty face. The one thing that came to mind at Djaq's question was the title of devil woman. And it seemed to fit her perfectly.

Grey couldn't stop the slight scowl from appearing on her face as she made a fast attempt to formulate some sort of lie, because she wasn't about to be as truthful as she has been in the dungeon. When she thought she was probably going to die mind you.

"Truth is..." She started after letting out an annoyed sigh through her nose. "I don't remember anything. Well anything up to around the time you found me." Grey stared down at her hands in her lap, and trying to seem as troubled and confused as she possibly could. This honestly wasn't that hard of an act to put on. Ignoring the gawks she was receiving from the group of outlaw's she continued. "When Much over there took me in to town to go get that Marian woman... I can hardly give an explanation as to what had happened! Everything just went black... and suddenly I was in that horrid dungeon with my arm smeared in some unfortunate soul's blood!" Grey looked up at them with the largest and saddest grey eyes she could muster. There was nothing quite like a lie with a hint of truth, was there?

Everyone blinked in surprise at her response, unsure of what to think or say. Except Djaq. Grey knew very well what she wanted to say. She could see it all over the Saracen woman's face. But for some reason she said nothing at all. And Grey would have been more then pleased to know why.

"... So you don't remember anything at all?" One of the currently unnamed men asked rather stupidly if you were to ask for Grey's opinion.

She gave a quick roll of her dull eyes before giving a rather snippy response. "Obviously not. Do you think that I'm lying to you?" 'Cause she was. The man, who had spoken, widened his eyes slightly at her cold reply.

'Little' John gave a sigh. "At any rate, the Sheriff considers her to be one of us. It isn't safe for her to go to neither Locksley nor Nottingham. Especially if Grey is dressed like that."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Yeah I see your point. And she definitely manages to stick out like a sore thumb. We will have to get her a different attire." Once again she found herself being stared at, in that very awkward sort of way. "Unless you have a death wish and want to go back in to town, we invite you to join us. If not, you are quite welcome to take up residence somewhere else in Sherwood."

Djaq didn't seem all that happy with the first option. But honestly, Grey found that it was her own fault for not calling her bluff.

Grey took her attention off the only other woman currently in this camp and looked at Robin and Little John. "Before I make any kind of choice, would you happen to be so kind as to explain why the Sheriff would be overjoyed to receive a gift basket with your heads in it?"

They nodded, and as Much made up some sort of stew, the other men explained all that had happened before Grey had shown up. After in which Grey had agreed to join them.

Bu do you really thing she was doing it out of the goodness and sympathy in her heart? Of course not! Grey had killed a little girl with even littler remorse for her horrible crime. She just agreed to join them because, really what else was there to do? Little did she know how bad it would be when the guilt finally grew and started to eat at her mind alive?

It seemed to take long enough, but Grey did eventually get Djaq alone.

"Well now, afraid to face reality, are we?" She spoke in a mockingly cheerful tone, much like one the Sheriff would use, as she stood behind the Saracen woman. Djaq stood up from whatever it was she had been doing and turned to look at Grey.

"It is not my place to speak of other peoples faults like that. No matter how horrible it was."

Grey gave a rather unlady like snort at that. "How very Christianly of you. Or do you do the whole Allah thing?" Of course she would know who Allah was though and hardly anything about herself.

Djaq seemed to ignore her question though. "I do not know why you would kill a child." She stated stiffly. "You have your reasons though; there is a reason for everything after all. I trust in your own time though, you will tell the truth. I will give you a chance. But that doesn't mean that I will not be watching everyone's backs for them. I very much will. And I will be watching you." With that, she walked off leaving Grey standing there with a faint smirk on her lips.

Djaq had kept her word about that too. Everywhere that Grey went, she could feel the Saracen's eyes on herself. It didn't bother her at all though. She actually found it rather amusing. Besides the other woman, everyone else had accepted her just fine and she had even helped them with their raids once or twice. Wearing one of the men's cloaks of course as her lovely shirt was rather a dead giveaway for herself. That would change though.

Today they had sent Much and Will to go and get her something more appropriate. Grey had made an extremely strong point of telling them that if they got her a dress she was going to feed them their own intestines. Her pants looked normal enough, so she had just requested some sort of tunic and a different pair of shoes. She was quite pleased with what they brought her. It was a simple black tunic a brown belt, and basic dark brown boots that probably everyone had.

It was going to be nice to finally go out without tripping over a cloak that was probably ten times her own size.

Unfortunately, Much had finally come to realize that his dagger was missing. And guess who the first person he went to ask was? If you guessed Grey, then good job you've been paying attention.

"But you had it last! Are you positive you don't remember where you dropped it?" Grey gave the blonde man a dry look.

"I don't like to be positive about anything." She said in an equally dry tone. "But no. I don't remember." She did remember that she had definitely not dropped it in this camp. But it wouldn't do her any good for them to know that.

Much didn't look like he was about to give up. But Robin, who actually didn't end up seeming to bad, saved her. The key word(s) was, 'didn't mind'. He still wasn't top of her list. And neither was that Marian woman. From what she had seen, she actually felt bad for Guy. The guy had no idea that he was only being used and he seemed to have his heart set on her. Why, she didn't know. Personally Grey found her to be a complete bitch. But she highly doubted that she was that high up on Djaq or Marian's lists either. She wouldn't mind Djaq at all though, if the Saracen would stop looking at her like she was going to go on a massacre. As far as she knew, she wasn't going to do that.

"What?" Grey asked, turning around to face their leader.

"Little John is going in to Locksley. Usual reason. We would like you to go with him." Ten times better than sitting around here being bugged by Much and stared down by Djaq. At least that's what Grey though. She could use a change of scenery. Even if Locksley wasn't all that great to look at.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Robin frowned slightly at her choice of words. "When do we leave?"

"Now."

As Grey and Little John approached the village they could hear a loud commotion. And some one shouting. It was too bad that such things really bugged Grey, wasn't it?

The two crouched in the bush, peering out from behind the branches of leaves. "Gisborne." The large man beside her growled. Grey only gave a nod as she watched the soldiers run around punching the men in slight amusement. Her dull eyes went to Guy as he stalked around yelling and ordering the men around. Vaguely she heard John whisper, "Alice…" Whoever that was. Grey could hardly care though.

A little boy screaming and shouting caught her attention, and Grey found her eyes where John's were. He gave a slight gasp as the little boy was roughly pulled away by one of the guards, while the other pulled out weapons. Very interesting ones at that. "No!" The woman looked over at a distraught John as his son and the man who made the weapons where put in the cage like cart.

Then John got up to charge. Grey was by no means a wimp, but her attempts to hold him back where futile. The man charged out of the bush. "Good Lord," Grey growled as she jumped to feet and charged off behind him. "help us."

"Don't touch my son!" He shouted, raising his quarter staff and smacking some poor soldier over the back of the head and knocking him unconscious. As he fell to the ground, the weaponless Grey pulled the soldier's sword out of his sheath.

"Get them!" Gisborne shouted, unsheathing his own sword. Grey swung the blade, successfully managing to slice one of the men's stomachs and sent him keeling to the ground. She couldn't stop the slight smirk as he fell, crying in pain. She managed to harm a couple of the other soldiers, but her luck began to fade. One of them came at her unexpectedly and knocked the sword right out of her hands and sent it flying away from her.

It was alright though. She could definitely do hand to hand. Grey's head snapped back towards the soldier who had done it and she swiftly kicked him where it counted. The man gasped and fell to the ground in pain. But she didn't stop there. As he fell, the woman pulled the helmet off his head, took his face and smashed it in to her knee about two or three times and then effectively kicked him in the ribs, where she heard a satisfying crack. That was honestly the best thing she had heard all day and Grey really couldn't stop the sadistic smile that was plastered on to her face as blood gushed from the soldier's nose while he gripped his side in pain.

But it was soon wiped off her face as she felt someone grab her long black hair and tug her back in to a particularly muscular feeling chest and a blade was held at her throat. Now she knew how that little girl felt. But she somehow got the feeling she wasn't going to die, and there for wasn't terrified out of her bloody wits. "What do we have here?" Grey heard a familiar voice speak in to her ear. The woman gave a short and dry laugh, turning her head to face Guy as best as she could with a sword at her throat.

"The devil." With that, she grabbed his partially glove clad wrist and dug her nail in to the nerve in it. Guy let out a grunt of pain as the sword fell to the ground with a clatter. Grey had to let out one as well though. As she spun around, she forgot that his hand was still gripping her hair and a chunk of it was ripped out of her skull.

Grey swung a punch at his stomach, but Gisborne caught it. Hearing a cry from John, the woman quickly looked over her shoulder to see a surrounded John. As much as she would have loved to help him, she was rather busy as the moment. Grey managed to hook the heel of her foot behind Guy's leg and she gave a pull, sending the black clad man tumbling backwards, with Grey falling on top of him. He gave a gasp as the woman's weight crashed down on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Grey took this as an opportunity to punch him right, square in the face with a rather savage and brute force behind it. There was a satisfying crunch and the blood that came out of his nose, made her usually frigid hands feel warm. Giving an angered growl, Guy flipped Grey on to her back with a slam and held the small woman down by her neck. He brought a gloved hand down to get her in the face, but unlike him she shielded it with her forearm. But that didn't mean that she didn't end up in pain. The guy was strong and her arm hurt like a bugger and the force of the punch made her get herself in the nose. It didn't bleed, but it hurt enough for her dull grey eyes to tear up.

"Mad that I didn't help poor baby Gisborne get away from the big nasty Robin?" She managed to choke out very snidely as his grip tightened on her throat. Blood dripped from his still bleeding nose and fell just under her eye. Grey supposed that she should be disgusted by it, but really it didn't bother her at all. "Because I find it rather…unappealing for a man to try and hit a woman, even if they did overpower you momentarily and beat the shit out of your face."

"Shut up you little-" Grey's mocking laugh cut him off.

"Little what? Wench? Bitch? Whore? Really, you're all so unoriginal." The woman coughed as his grip tightened again on her throat. She made a struggled to get out of his grip, but his other hand ended up pinning hers to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Desperate times call for desperate measures. And desperate measures where usually nothing to be proud of. And to say the least Grey was disgusted as she used her free hand, that she totally hadn't forgotten about, grabbed a handful of Guy's dark hair and yanked, making his head snap back. His grasp loosened enough for Grey to pull her wrist from out of his hand and jab him in the Adam's apple with her middle and pointed finger. Gisborne let out a cough, which ended up turning pain filled grunt as she managed to bring her knee up at full force between the legs.

Reaching a hand behind Guy, she pulled the dagger out of his belt, because yes, she had noticed that, and flipped him over so she was no sitting on his stomach with a blade at his throat. "Don't think that I won't slit your ugly throat." Ugly her ass. If any, this man was anything but ugly in her eyes. "Because believe me, I will. With extreme pleasure." To prove her point, Grey pushed the blade harder in to his neck, enough to cause a small trickle of blood.

A small smirk formed on Gisborne's face suddenly. Grey gave a frown. Did he think she was kidding? Then suddenly... Whack. Pain shot through the woman's head as her vision seemed to go double, then blurry. Grey quite literally saw stars.

As she fell to the side in what felt like slow motion, there was something like a blinding flash of light. She was standing there in some street. A very empty one at that. It was dark out and the only thing lighting the place up were these lights on really tall poles that loomed over the road. Grey could hear someone coming up behind her and she suddenly had this extreme chill wash over her, leaving the woman feeling almost terrified. Then she started running. As much as she wanted to, Grey couldn't look over her shoulder to see who was following her.

Realising that there was something in her hand, she looked down. It was weird, but she knew what it was but she didn't, at the same time. Well, more like her body knew what it was. The voice in the back of her mind was telling her that it was a gun. But like said previously, she had no idea what that was. Her body seemed to.

Grey spun around with the gun held out in front of her, but whoever had been behind her wasn't. But that didn't stop her from firing it in to the dark. Then something or someone came up behind her and she felt pain. But that wasn't what 'woke her up' so to speak. It was a voice calling out her name. John's voice to be exact.

She blinked as the bright light from the sun shined in her eyes, adding on to her head ache. She was leaning on John and they were both sitting in that cart they had been putting prisoners in to. "Grey! Wake up!" Even though he had whispered it, Grey found that it had sounded obnoxiously loud.

"Shhh!" The woman hissed at him angrily; bringing a hand to the back of her hand. Something felt sticky. But she had a good guess at what it was. Right now she felt like she was going to throw up, so she wasn't too worried about her bleeding head. "John." She groaned, now also feeling almost disgusted at how dazed, weak and pain filled her voice sounded.

"What is it?" Grey looked at him, only then just vaguely noticing the little boy under his arm.

She knew she had a concussion. John must have figured the same as he kept nudging her to stay awake every time she would start to doze off or even slouch against him a bit. Grey could taste the vilest taste ever creeping up through her throat. "I need to get out of here..." The woman grabbed the wooden bars and pulled herself to her feet. She didn't stay on them long though, as they hit a bump in the road she fell on to her knees. "You..." Her finger pointed to one of the guards walking behind the cage.

"What do you want, prisoner?" He asked gruffly.

"Let me out. Just for a second." Grey spoke through a strained voice. The guard gave a rough laugh, as if to say, 'no fricken way'. The woman frowned at this. "Or else you will have to sit through the stench of my vomit the entire ride back to the castle. And you'll have to see it too."

To her surprise, the stupid man seemed to take this in to consideration. It was funny how some people could kill and slaughter the innocent with no problem, (And we weren't talking about Grey. She had only did that once), but someone being sick was their weakness. The guard gave his horse a sharp kick with the heel of his foot and went around the cart to presumably to go and talk to a certain Guy of Gisborne.

But he took too long.

If she hadn't been busy practically vomiting her internal organs, she would have been pleased to hear the gags of disgust and a couple of the men jumping off their horses and running in to the brush, throwing their helmets off behind them.

The cart suddenly came to a sudden stop, causing the prisoners, (who were also trying their best not to repeat what the soldiers and Grey where doing), to tumbled sideways in to each other. In grey's case, she went right in to the wall.

The woman heard shouts from up front, but they gradually came closer and soon enough, she saw captain cranky himself. He roughly pulled the keys away from the guard that had them, and unlocked the door, not bothering to catch Grey as she fell out and on to her stomach on the rough ground.

"There. Finish your business." As Grey climbed to her feet she didn't waste a single second, and shot Guy the worst glare she could muster as she heard him mutter something under his breath about her being a filthy peasant. And though he tried to hide it, he actually seemed taken back.

"This is your fault." She growled, trying not to stumble in to him as she made her way to join the sick soldiers in the bushes, with Gisborne right on her tail with his hand on the hilt of his sword in case she tried anything.

Spitting the bitter taste out of her mouth and in to the grass, she turned and looked at Gisborne with a cold expression frozen on her face. "How's the neck?" Guy glared at her but said nothing. "Don't worry; it really doesn't make much of a difference to your appearance. You still look ugly." The leather clad man grabbed her wrist and started to drag her back to the cart, but stopped at Grey's next comment. "I really don't know what that Marian woman sees in you. Probably nothing." The woman gave a short laugh. "Probably just playing' round with you. I hear you're getting married? I'm surprised she hasn't attempted suicide or something yet. Or better yet, ran off with Robin."

Grey knew exactly why she was pushing his buttons. She felt miserable and angry. It was just what she did when she was miserable and angry. Well, she was pretty sure that's what she did. It seemed pretty natural. But apparently she had pushed either the 'impending doom' button or the 'self destruct' one. His glove covered hand struck her across the face hard enough to make her fall on her ass.

"Watch you're filthy mouth, witch." He snarled, grabbing her upper arm and yanking her to her feet hard enough that she was scared her arm would get dislocated. Using her free hand, Grey wiped the blood from her now split lip, only managing to smear it across her face.

"You are a sad, naive man. I doubt Marian would ever-" And for once she was cut off. Her small body was slammed in to the outer wall of the cart, and Gisborne raised a hand, threatening to smack her again.

"I said shut up!" A small and cruel smirk formed on the woman's face, as the door to the cage was roughly swung open, and she was practically thrown in. The door slammed shut and was locked.

"Or what?" Grey dared question, staring down Guy with a mocking look on her face as her hands grasped the wooden bars.

"Or you will know real pain." With that, the obviously upset man turned and practically stomped back up to his horse, with Grey's cold laugh following him the entire way there.

As soon as he was out of sight, the woman practically collapsed against her large companion. "John, you better bloody well have a plan to get us out, or I'm going to take that staff of yours and impale you." Her voice didn't even have the slightest bit of humor in it as she spoke. She sounded dead serious. And it must have made his son uncomfortable, because out of the corner of her eye she saw his son evil eye her and clutch his father tighter.

"We'll get out." John answered with a sure tone in his voice. Like this happened a lot.

_There you have it. A chapter full of Guy. Unfortunately, it's not the biggest =( Sorry guys._

_Review, follow, favorite please =D I will give you a monster cookie!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yeah they were saved. Grey wasn't all that surprised though. Robin Hood rarely failed at anything. For that, she was thankful to Mr. Perfect. Grey personally would rather not be tortured to death. While she didn't come to it as close as Little John's family, she did get fairly close. The woman was pretty sure that she and John had been next in line as 'participants' in the Sheriff's, 'Festival of Pain'. Creepy little sadist, he was. Anyways, if she could remember anything from before, Grey would have said that this had probably been the closest thing to terrified she had ever been.

But then Robin came in all merrily, throwing silver coins all over the place. That was how they all escaped. Since then, nothing exciting happened at all. Well, except for Marian getting stabbed. But that really had nothing to do with Grey, there for she did not care. So while everyone was busy trying to keep her alive, Grey had decided to get out of the way and walk around Sherwood.

She really hadn't seen all that much of it, and it was better to see then Robin fawning all over his, most likely, dying lover. It was gradually getting darker. And she wasn't really all that sure where she was. At all.

The woman could here wolves or something howling in the distance. Well, not entirely that distant. But that was fairly normal. What wasn't normal was the guy-ish sounding scream from the same direction. Now, Grey was left with a tough decision. Try to find her way back, or go help someone who was probably being torn apart by wolves.

Well, if she was in that person's position, she would definitely prefer the latter. And maybe she could get something out of it.

Grabbing a semi large stick off the ground, she took off in the direction of the yelling. As Grey got closer, she heard a rather high pitched whimper from one of the attacking animals. What she saw surprised Grey, to say the least.

Guy of Gisborne. He was clutching his side with one hand, (where a red stain was slowly starting to appear around it), and holding his sword half hazardely in the other, while trying to fight off three wolves that had him surrounded. Well, it was more like two and a half. One of them was bleeding and every once in a while, it would make a lazy attempt to try and nip at the side where his hand was covering.

Why was Gisborne out here though?

Grey gave an annoyed sigh through her nose, before raising her large stick and charging towards them at full speed. As soon as she came close enough to make contact, she swung the stick down on one of the wolves back with a hard crack. She was surprised the stick didn't go and break in half. Heck, she was surprised that her fingers didn't go and fall off, because the impact bloody hurt them. The wolf let out a yelp and fell to the ground as Grey lifted the stick and brought it down on its head with another satisfying crack. And there was no more movement from that one.

Guy had a mixed expression of surprise and slight misbelief that this was happening. And that greatly irked Grey.

"Help me, you idiot!" She snapped just before the third wolf took a leap and jumped on her, making Grey fall to the ground. Guy looked like he was greatly considering just leaving her there and running. But the wounded wolf would have that. It snarled at him, before making a sudden bolt at Guy and digging it's teeth in to his leg. The man let out a cry, and fell to his knee.

That wolf made a move to attack again, but Guy managed to actually shove his sword down its throat. As Grey was busy with her own little dilemma, she didn't have time to find it rather amazing.

With that wonderful stick no longer in her hands, Grey slowly started to scooch back as the wolf growled and moved closer to her, baring its teeth. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as it leaped through the air towards her with its claws and teeth practically gleaming in the moonlight, ready to tear her apart.

Grey crossed her arms and raised them over her face, squeezing her eyes shut just waiting for the impact. But it never happened. There was a yelp and that was it. Slowly the woman opened her grey eyes and brought her arms down. The wolf was laying there, twitching in its own blood, with Guy standing beside it with a bloody sword in his hand and breathing heavily. Grey noticed that he looked pale. Well, paler than normal. And not in a good way.

She managed to catch him as he suddenly collapsed.

The dark haired woman laid him on the ground and pulled his limp hand out of the way to examine his side. There was a large and continuously growing blood stain. Tearing her eyes away from it she looked at his face. It was already covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Her hands grasped his shoulders and she gave him a shake. "Hey, wake up!"

And a lot of good that did. He didn't even stir. Grey placed a hand on Guy's forehead. It felt cold. And she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Furrowing her eyebrows together, her hands then went to the clasps/buttons on the front of his coat thing. She undid them quickly and was irritated to see the black long sleeved shirt underneath. With a slight growl, Grey made a move to pull his coat off, but the sleeping man's hand shot up and tightly grasped her wrist.

"What-" Grey grasped his own wrist and made a failed attempt to pull her wrist free. "Let go!" Giving another tug, his grip became weak and his arm fell back to the ground around the same time he let out a pitiful moan in his sleep. Scowling down at the unconscious man, she continued to get his jacket thing off.

Grey didn't know why she was bothering to help him. Would he have helped her if she were in this position? No probably not. Little John and them were starting to wear off on her or something, because it just didn't sit right with her to leave him helplessly in the middle of Sherwood. Grey grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and lifted it up. She couldn't stop her heart as it suddenly leaped at the sight of his well toned and muscular stomach. But it quickly stopped at the sight of his rather deep looking wound. "Damn." She muttered under her breath looking down at it with her eyes widened slightly. Grey wasn't sure what to do at all.

She assumed that stitching him up wouldn't be all that hard. But she had never done it before and didn't have anything to do it with. So she supposed she could try making a bandage or something? Grey let out another growl in frustration. She really didn't have a clue what to do.

Her eyes landed on her long black sleeve. That could actually work as a bandage. With a tug, Grey ripped it off the shirt and then tore the sleeve down the middle to make it longer before wrapping it around his rib cage area. And just in case she did the exact same thing to her other sleeve. Grey bounded that tightly over the other 'bandage' and then pulled his shirt back down.

By now it was quite dark. And she still didn't have a clue where she was. Even if she did, what was Grey going to do? Take him back to camp? Real good that would do. They would probably shoot her and Gisborne both with Robin's arrows for putting Marian in danger or something like that. Grey placed Guy's coat over him as a makeshift blanket and then went off to get fire wood or something to keep them warm.

By the time morning came, Grey wanted to take her lovely stick and start bashing Guy over the head with it. She hadn't slept at all. Every time the woman started to doze off, he would let out some sort of grunt in discomfort. Or the idiot would roll on to his injured side and cry out in pain. It was ridiculous! And on top of that, despite the fire, she had still been cold. And that was Guy's fault too as he had her sleeves right now.

Grey found herself with her legs crossed and leaning forward with her chin in her hands. She was once again almost half asleep, when suddenly Guy bolted up and was breathing heavily like he had just had a nightmare or something. Startled, Grey sat up and looked over at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"You." He pointed a clove clad finger at her. "Where am I?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"The hell if I know." Grey half watched him as he grabbed his coat and put it on properly. And slowly she started to doze off again. But then she heard a sharp gasp. Grey eyes snapping open, she looked up and saw him making an attempt to get up on his feet, but was now halfway doubled over. "Sit down, idiot!"

Grey was on her feet a hell of a lot faster than Guy had. She stalked over to him and forcefully shoved him back on his arse. "Why? To give your outlaw friends time to get here?"

"If I said yes to that, would you shut up? I have a bloody head ache." And all Guy did was give her an expected dirty look. And the weirdest thing happened. She felt her heart jump again as she glared back at his blue eyes.

_What do you guys think? To rushed?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A lot of things could happen in one forest it seemed. Most of them not necessarily being good things. For example, the bad sort of outlaws. Those ones where never good. Especially when you were a woman named Grey stuck with an injured, arrogant, leather clad man who refused help from, 'a filthy outlaw' who dared speak against any actual love coming from Marian.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Grey wondered if Guy had his suspicions and that had been why he had acted so angrily. Or he was just one of those people who got angered easily. But about those bad outlaws.

The pair where sitting there, back to back and tied together. And considering that Grey no longer had any sleeves, no thanks to Gisborne getting injured, the rough rope was rubbing the skin on her upper arm raw.

"This is all your fault. I told you, we should have gone right." Guy hissed at the woman trying once again to wiggle his way out of the rope. That only caused more rope burn for poor Grey.

"Well it's too late to be going on about that now, isn't it?" The dark haired woman remarked stiffly over her shoulder. All she got in response was a stony silence and then more struggling to get free from Guy. "Stop that! I would like to keep all my flesh intact, thank you very much."

To her arm's relief he stopped too. But any sort of peace didn't last long as a large, ugly, bald guy came up to them. The image of a troll or an ogre of some sort came to mind as he stood there in front of her. His rough calloused hand reached down and grabbed her jaw, squeezing it and forcing her to look up at him and his filthy face.

"What's a pretty little play thing like you, doing out here wandering around our forest?" He asked, giving her a toothy grin. Grey shot an icy look up at the man.

"I am not a play thing." She spat in an equally icy tone of voice. "And if you think that this is _your _forest, then you're just a daft, ugly piece of meat." From behind her, Grey swore that she heard Gisborne try to cover a laugh with a cough or something. The man obviously wasn't amused though, judging from the enraged and slightly surprised look on his face. "What are you gonna do? Hit me? You men are so predictable. But go ahead then. Unlike some, I can take the pain." By some, she was half thinking Guy.

Sure he wasn't bad on the eyes, and from what she had seen last night, that man obviously wasn't a weakling. But he didn't seem to believe in suffering in silence. Oh well though. Not everyone was perfect.

Grey had definitely been expecting it when the ugly man's hand flew across her face, leaving a sting. It honestly hadn't hurt as bad as when Guy had hit her after she practically threw the truth and its little dog in his face, but it still stung.

"You better watch that tongue of yours darling. You might lose it." Rather than shrivel back in fear, Grey just replied with a look that clearly said she was unimpressed. The man gave something that sounded like a screwed up laugh before walking over to Guy. "You better watch out for your little woman. We might just decide to have some fun." The man looked at the back of Grey's head and licked his lips. Then he gave another laugh, turned and walked away to the campfire he and his men had been sitting around.

"She's not my woman!" Guy growled at the fat man. Considering that she was tied up to Gisborne, Grey didn't miss his muttering about her being extremely troublesome and how he couldn't wait to be done with her.

"I love you too." She spoke sarcastically.

The sun was getting ready to set. And Guy hadn't been sure what to make of the current situation. One minute Grey had been sitting straight up against his back, and then she was suddenly slouched over, making things extremely uncomfortable for him. So yeah, besides the uncomfortable part he wasn't sure what to make of what was going on. It wasn't like she had dozed off either. She just suddenly dropped forward like someone knocked her unconscious or just shot her through the head with an arrow. He was pretty sure that most people didn't fall asleep like that. Most normal people at any rate.

He was hardly one to call her insane or sadistic though. He wasn't much better. Though he really couldn't remember the last time he went and slit a child's throat. Trust him when he said that sometimes he definitely wanted to though. The man had to admit that she had a slight eerie beauty to her. But nothing could compare to Marian of course. Speaking of Marian, he wondered how she was. Especially with their wedding coming up very soon.

Guy turned his head from glancing at the slouched over woman behind him, just as he heard approaching footsteps. It was one of the fat man's men. This guy had to be almost the exact opposite of his leader though. He looked like a walking skeleton with hair.

The man glanced at Guy but his sunken eyes quickly went to Grey's hunched over form. "She sleepin'?" Just the man's voice made Guy want to stab him to death with something dull and jagged.

"How should I know?!" The skeleton man ignored Guy's annoyed response and went to look at Grey.

"What on earth..." Gisborne heard him murmur to himself. "Hey Bartley!" The fat man looked over his shoulder at the walking skeleton. "You should come see this! Think she's dead or somethin'!" Guy Froze. How could she be dead? He didn't remember anyone running up and slitting her throat or something. There wasn't even much of a way for her to suffocate.

"Dead?!" Bartley sped over to them, quickly joining his little 'friend' in front of Grey. "How the hell can she be dead?!" Guy wanted to tell the idiots to check if she was even breathing, because it was obvious that they weren't about too. But then a thought sprung in his depressed mind. What if this was some sort of trick to get them out?

Because he really needed to loosen those make shift bandages. He swore that it had rubbed against his wound so much that it touched bone. At the thought of it, Guy gave a stifled groan of pain as he tried to shift himself in to a more comfortable position.

"Shame. I thought we would be able do something that's actually fun for once." Guy heard the skeleton guy speak. Then the Bartley basterd started laughing.

"Who says we still can't?" Under normal circumstances, Guy couldn't care less what happened to that woman. But the idea of actually raping someone's corpse was disgusting, even if he had never been respectful at all to the ones of the peasants. Plus, the little voice at the back of his mind was telling him that he did sort of owe her, so he might as well try and get them both out of the situation. Whether or not the voice was one of an angel or of the devil, Guy wasn't sure.

"Don't touch her you disgusting piece of meat..." He growled, definitely quoting Grey. The two men started laughing and were soon joined by the other two men who had been sitting at the fire before.

"What are you going to do about it?" With that, Bartley walked over to Guy's, unknown to him of course, wounded side and kicked him. "Scum." Guy couldn't help but gasp in pain. Could you really blame him?

Now somewhere in Grey's dark mind, she was sitting there on a bed, leaning against the corner part of the wall, partially hidden by shadows. It was almost hard to recognize her own self though. She was covered from head to toe in scratches and bruises. The side of her head, right up by her hair line had a thick and large crust of blood, going in to her hair and matting it. The only thing that looked fresh that wasn't a wound was the knee length nightgown she wore. Despite her own appearance Grey didn't even look terrified or bothered at all as she sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees and started at the door on the other side of the room with narrow grey eyes.

Then suddenly the door swung open and three men walked in. They were all wearing long white coats, with their last names pinned to them. "It's time." The man that spoke had a look of glee on his face as the other two men walked over to the bed and grabbed Grey's arms, pulling her off of it and towards the door.

For some reason, as much as she was ordering herself to, Grey didn't even struggle. She just aloud herself to be dragged by them down the dimly lit hallway. They stopped at another door and as she was dragged in to that room, she was blinded by the sudden bright lights and felt a head ache instantly come on.

Grey was strapped to a metal platform like thing. Still she didn't make any attempt of struggling. She was really starting to irritate herself.

"This is the fun part. The moment we have all been waiting for. Don't look so glum, Grey Lockert. You will be a better person soon." And then finally she made an attempt at doing something. But her attempted punch failed as her wrist was kind of strapped down.

Grey had no idea what happened next. All she knew was that she felt blinding pain, and everything went white. Then she hit the ground. A rough forest like ground. And a pair of calloused hands grabbed her, now, bound together wrists and started to drag her across the ground, not minding the fact that her legs where practically being mutilated by the sharp twigs and little rocks on the ground.

Her dull eyes snapped open just in time to see an enraged looking Guy of Gisborne with bound together hands charging towards herself and whoever was holding on to her.

_A little bit of writers block there... Sorry it's not the greatest chapter =( I tried my best. I_

_m afraid that I might hve gotten Guy a little out of character..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Guy hardly knew what came over him. As soon as he saw the one they called, 'Bartley' dragging Grey's form off to do who knows what, his fight or flight instinct kicked in and he not only managed to snap the ropes holding his wrists together, but he also just stopped feeling anything and had the two men trying to hold him down on the ground unconscious with one of their knives in his hand and was running at their leader.

When the third of his men tried to intervene, Guy had easily taken the butt of the knife to the side of the man's head without even having to stop running. Right before he had taken an attempt at slicing Bartley, his eyes met the grey one of the supposedly dead woman.

In surprise, Bartley dropped her hands and she rolled out of the way just in time for the bloody fountain coming out of Bartley's stomach. The ugly man stood there looking quite shocked as he stared down at his stomach. Then he started screaming bloody murder and made an attempt to hold his fat stomach together with his hands. Guy raised the knife again and brought it down at the base of his neck and Bartley cried out louder, falling on his knees and then on to his side.

Grey just seemed to sit there looking rather dazed. Had she actually been sleeping?

When it came to fights, everything either happened way too quickly or way too slowly. There was never a normal speed. It was like a new law of physics. And no matter how slow or fast anything happened, things where always foggy to remember. And believe me; Grey knew that feeling probably better then a lot of people.

So here she was. Kneeling there surrounded by three barely breathing men. The leader was looking very much dead as the blood that had previously been gushing from his sliced stomach had come to a trickle. Where had Guy even grabbed a sword? She didn't remember him holding one before.

Grey half watched as Guy somehow managed to produce rope and started tying up two of the men. He stopped though and looked over his shoulder, throwing her the last rope. "Tie that one up." The dull eyed woman nodded and grabbed the rope from where it had landed in front of her.

As she tied up the last living man, she looked over at Guy. "Did you do that to help me? Or did you just see an opportunity to get out?" Grey asked. She didn't get an answer though. The leather clad man clutched his side and fell on to his knees. Grey could see his body visibly shaking. "...Guy?" Climbing to her feet she sped walked over to his side.

Gisborne's eyes where tightly shut, his breathing was ragged and he was still clutching his side, whilst shaking. The emotionless woman's hand went to his forehead. It was unbelievably warm. Great. Just great. She wasn't a doctor. She didn't know where they were even, so it wasn't like Grey could just drag him back to civilization. "Lay back."

With her help, Grey had Guy lying on his back, but he still continued to keep his eyes closed and his hand on his side. Grabbing his wrist, she gently pulled it away and started unbuckling his coat. Again. Grey was half surprised that he hadn't made an attempt to shove her away and tell her not to touch him or something.

Much like it had last time she did this, Grey found herself pulling it up over his head. This time completely. Yeah, she was well aware that it was getting cold out and the man was obviously sick, but she didn't have much of a choice now, did she?

Grey untied the knots on her sleeve bandaged and went to take them off. Only to find that they were seriously glued to the wound. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Grey needed to get those 'bandages' off. They were quite nasty looking.

From now on she didn't like wolves.

"Guy, this is going to hurt. More." She wasn't sure if he had heard her, but it wouldn't matter all that much, would it? Grey gripped the sleeve bandage close to where it was stuck tightly before literally ripping it off his side. Unfortunately only getting it about half way off.

The leather clad man growled in pain as his hands shot up and tightly gripped her shoulders. The woman fell forward as Guy pulled her towards him. She wasn't sure he had pulled her against him intentionally or what, but Grey was currently trying not to lie on top of him.

With a hand still holding on to the bandage, she took a deep breath and yanked it the rest of the way off. Guy's grip tightened on her poor shoulders and his head found its self fitting quite perfectly at the base of her neck. He let out a gasp of pain that made shivers run down her spine as his breath hit her skin. "Guy..." With wide eyes she pulled herself away from the shaky man and pushed him back against the ground. She wasn't sure whether or not she should have been relieved as his hands dropped from her shoulders on to the ground.

Her dull grey eyes went to his side. It was bleeding a little. But where it wasn't it was all shiny looking with bits and pieces of scabs here and there. It didn't look like it was infected. It just looked exactly how it should when you picked at scabs. Except a little worse seeing how wide the wound had been. She was happy it hadn't been deep.

"Marian?" As Grey reached for Guy's stretchy black shirt to use those sleeves as another bandage she froze. Feeling a rather large twinge of jealousy, Grey narrowed her eyes and looked at him. Slowly his icy eyes opened and he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm not Marian." Her tone managed to be quite, but the way she had said those three words was sharp. Almost harsh. Grey quickly looked away from him and stood up. With his stretchy shirt in hand, she walked over to one of the unconscious and tied up men and stole the apparently forgotten knife in their belt and began cutting the sleeves off his shirt.

"Sorry." She was slightly surprised to hear him say as she turned to walk back over. Grey saw him stupidly trying to sit up and let out an irritated sight.

"You're obviously sick and I need to re-bandage your wound. Lay back down or you are really going to be sorry when I don't bother helping you because of your stupidity." Grey ignored the half glare she got from the man, who may I add looked like he was about to pass out again. She hadn't meant to call him stupid though, ok? It had just sort of came out on accident.

"Yeah, well I'm also cold. What on earth did you do to my shirt?" The woman fought the urge to roll her eyes at Guy.

"I found another use for it." Kneeling back down beside the shirtless man, she muttered at him to move his arms seeing as he was already sitting and began wrapping the make-shift bandages around the wound. A sudden cough from him startled Grey slightly as she looked up at his face and saw small beads of sweat on his forehead. "I thought you said you where cold." Once again, her hand went to his forehead. It was still quite warm.

"I am." Grey didn't answer but handed him his now sleeveless shirt and coat. If he was ok enough to sit up, then she definitely wasn't dressing him.

"Can you walk? Their campfire is right there. I still see some glow coming from it, so I can stoke it up. It'll be warm in no time." Guy's blue eyes followed her as she stood up. He nodded and glanced to the hand she'd extended out to help him up. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed it.

Guy had basically fallen asleep as soon as the fire started to give out a comfortable amount of head. Grey sat right beside him, once in a while checking his temperature if she needed too and dabbing his forehead with water.

Due to the heat of the fire, Grey wasn't at all sure if his temperature started to go down or what. So she just continued to do what she was doing now. Grey had also tried to make him eat some of the food she found around the camp. Unfortunately she hadn't gotten much down his throat. Really, that had been a fairly irritating job. She wasn't cut out to be a mother that was for sure.

As she sat there, Grey's mind started to drift to her new 'dream'. She definitely wasn't from here that was no doubt. The more she thought, the more tired Grey got and soon she was sleeping.

For once she was having a normal dream. If there was ever such thing as a normal dream. Grey dreamt that she was in a beautiful dress, dancing with a man whose face was fogged out. Oddly enough, the man wore leather and had dark hair and he seemed so familiar. But she couldn't place who it was. But for some reason it was a good dream. It didn't last long though. Good dreams never do.

Light from the rising sun greeted the practically blind Grey as she opened her eyes. That and someone breathing on the back of her neck. Only then did she realize that her back was against something warm and that there was a leather clad arm hanging over her side.

_Thanks so much for your reviews and stuff =D I promise that I'll try and make her as lady like as Grey can be, while still being Grey ^-^ _

_I hope this chapter is ok =/ I don't feel completely confident about it. But at least I got one up. Sorry if I don't post chapters up regularly, I have the flu ._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Judging by the sound of his breathing, Guy was still sleeping. Good. Using her pointer finger and thumb, she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and lifted his arm off her waist. Only to have it go right back down and tighten around her, pulling Grey's small frame against him. This was just lovely. The man had a death grip even when he was sleeping! The woman looked over her shoulder as best as she could. With a slight gasp, Grey managed to somehow startle herself with how close his face was to her own. Which was really close.

"What'd you expect? A tail?" The woman muttered to herself as she looked away. Grabbing on to his muscular arm with one hand, Grey began to attempt to wriggle out of his sleeping grasp. And she had been getting along quite well too. Then the man started to stir. Stirring wasn't a good thing when you where in this position. Stirring meant that he was waking up. But it also meant that his grip momentarily loosened.

Grey seized the opportunity and practically flew out of his grip just as she the slumbering man rolled over.

The normally expressionless woman laid there on her back a little ways from the leather clad man with her practically flaming face in her hands. How had that even happened? Last she remembered she had been sitting up. And Grey definitely hadn't been that bloody close to him. She felt that weird feeling in her stomach once again. Like butterflies. She had been getting that feeling a lot lately. When she was around a certain leather clad man anyways. As Grey didn't actually remember anything, she had no idea if it was a good or a bad thing.

Pulling her hands away from her face, she was one again blinded by the glare of the sun. So she glared righting back at it. Until she heard a cough anyways. Lifting her head up, Grey saw Guy sitting up and he looked like he was going in to some sort of coughing fit. That was right, he was sick. As maddening as it was, Grey couldn't stop the thought that he somehow managed to be incredibly good looking while being sick. She wanted to slap herself. Then she wanted to slap herself even harder as Grey felt her face heat up again at her own thought.

Getting to her feet, Grey stood half behind him and put her hand on his forehead, not noticing at how Guy tensed up as soon as she did that. "Feels like your temperatures gone down." Good. Because Grey really didn't know how to do much when it came to sick people. At least not anymore. "Let me check your wound."

Guy glanced up at Grey as she spoke rather rushed, completely oblivious to what had just happened only moments ago. "Why are you so hurried?"

"Because I want to go home. And if I'm correct, you have a wedding in a day or so, don't you?" At the mention of the wedding, Grey's short gaze on the blue eyed man hardened along with her tone of voice. Why couldn't that stupid man notice that something was obviously up with Marian? Maybe it was just because she already knew what was going on, but Grey found it ridiculous that Guy hadn't noticed Marian's behavior. "Daft man." She muttered under her breath as Guy lifted his now sleeveless shirt up enough that Grey could see his bandaged side.

She was relieved to know that she wouldn't practically have to rip his skin off in order to remove the bandage. It looked all scabby and gross still, not that, that bothered Grey, but it was in a good way. At least she assumed that it looked ok.

"Well you don't look like you're about to die, so there." Grey pulled the bandage back down over the wound. "How does it feel?"

Guy just sort of stared at Grey. She seemed flustered and cranky. Especially at the mention of his upcoming wedding. A slight smirk started to appear on his face suddenly. "Are you jealous of Marian?" Grey froze. And then she gave him an expression that could freeze boiling water.

"Jealous of Marian?" She repeated, continuing to stare down Guy with that same expression. "Jealous of what? Her looks? Her ability to easily drain informatio-" Grey cut herself off. She wasn't really apart of Robin Hood and his gang. Sometimes it felt like she didn't have much of a choice but help them, seeing as they helped her. But really, Grey didn't care what happened to all of them. Especially Marian. The only reason that Grey didn't go and tell Gisborne that Marian was getting information from him and passing it on to Robin was because she currently didn't have anywhere to go. In Locksley and Nottingham she was considered a murderer and an outlaw. But it seemed that she might have cut herself off, rather late in to the game.

"Drain information?" Now it was Guy's turn to stare her down. The woman's dull eyes broke contact with his and began to flicker back and forth as though she was suddenly uncomfortable and nervous. "Marian?"

Grey pierced her lips tightly together and stood up from her crouched position on the ground beside him. This wasn't going to turn in to a very good day, was it? "We are wasting time. If you can walk then we should start-"

"What do you mean that Marian's been 'draining information'?" Slowly Guy stood up too and stared down at her with a dangerously calm looking expression on his face. It almost scared Grey.

"It- it doesn't mean anything! I just got irritated and started babbling things that I wished where true." It wasn't that smooth of a lie. But it was still a lie. Hopefully one that could pass by Guy without him noticing.

Guy's expression didn't change at all though. And unfortunately for Grey, neither did the nervous betrayal her eyes where giving. And Guy definitely didn't miss that. "Were you?" He questioned with obvious disbelief in his voice. "And why would you want that to be true? Do you know what the consequences for treason are? Hanging. You're one of Robin's outlaws. Do you really want to see an 'innocent' person hang?"

Guy seemed to get closer and closer. So Grey continuously kept on taking a step back from him. "When was the last time you had a hanging that actually happened? If you where to hang Marian, Robin would somehow find out and come rescue her, even if it meant his own death. Those two seem to do anything for each other. You should see them-" The twisted and broken looking smile appearing on Guy's face made her stop talking as she realized that she had just given them away. Good job Grey. What had she just told herself about not having anywhere to go? Because it looked like she was going to bloody well have to find a place.

"So Marian is a spy. And I've just been living off her lies." From Grey's point of view it looked like Guy was trying to convince himself that the only lies that were being fed to him where from Grey. And right now she hoped he managed to convince himself that. If not... Grey hadn't a clue what this would end up in.

Right now she wanted to slap herself in the face again. Normally she wouldn't have been so stupid as to actually give away something as important as that. But she did. Must have been an off day. Any feelings of guilt that was floating around inside Grey she quickly tried to kill. Grey watched as Guy turned and stalked off in to the trees. Obviously he wasn't too far because she could see him sitting by a tree. But it was a distance enough for both of them to be alone.

The man was sulking. They had been in this position for about an hour and a half. Grey wanted to go somewhere that wasn't here. Yeah, she realized she had probably just told him something heart breaking about the stupid love of his life. But they were wasting time. Getting on to her feet, Grey marched over to Guy and crouched down in front of him.

"I know your bloody well upset and all and probably want to murder me or something for putting you in this position, but you are wasting time. I'm leaving with or without you. Even if you are so feverish that you can hardly walk."

Guy looked up from his arched knee and scowled at her. "Then leave, I really don't care. I would rather die here than in Nottingham were everyone can see me like this."

The woman rolled her dull eyes. "So what? Marian is one woman. I know you loved her more than anything, I think I understand-"

Gisborne's glare intensified. "You? Understand? From what _I _understand, you don't even remember anything. So I highly doubt that."

"You know what?" Grey's hands grabbed both sides of his face and pulled it a bit closer to herself at the same time she leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. Then she pulled away. "You... are so selfish." With that she stood up and walked away from the campsite, leaving Guy sitting there in surprise. She was going to find her own way home.

_There. Finally. What do you guys think? =/ To rushed?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Grey's vision was extremely blurred as she forced her eyes open. Someone was holding on to her shoulders and shaking her, calling her name. The voice sounded extremely familiar. But right now she just felt exhausted and couldn't quite place it. As she felt her head roll to the side lazily and her eyes start to close again, she was once again shook. Except this time it was exceptionally harder.

"Grey, wake up!" Now the voice sounded really familiar. And her current disorientation was starting to really irritate her. "Don't fall asleep." His name... It was on the tip of her tongue! And it started with a 'G'. Unexpectedly, Grey found a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen and the woman let out a gasp, not realising how dry her mouth felt right now.

"Guy." That was his name. The woman once again found herself forcing her grey colored eyes open. While things were still fuzzy, she could see the features of his face start to form together. "What's goin' on?" Her voice sounded slurred. It almost angered her how she once again found herself not remembering anything. Of course it wasn't nearly as bad as the first time that happened. She just didn't remember what happened to have put her in this position.

She was pretty sure it wasn't one of her dreams. Wouldn't she have remembered it if it was?

"You've been stabbed." The woman found herself being lifted in to his arms and her head fell back so that she was seeing a blurry version of the sky and trees upside down.

"Stabbed." The woman let out a dry sounding chuckle. "Why are you helping me? I said some pretty bad things... Burst your bubble." She let out anther dry laugh, followed by her coughing and more pain. Guy didn't say anything. How typical of him. "Does your wound hurt?"

"Quit asking so many questions." After another couple minutes of just silence, Grey felt her body being laid down on the cool grass. "I'm sorry." Sorry? What was he sorry for? The woman didn't even notice as the bottom hem of her shirt was rolled up just below her chest. Not until she heard the ripping of material and felt rough, calloused hands on her bare skin on the exact source of her pain.

Then she suddenly figured out what he was sorry for. Something was pulled out of her stomach and even more pain practically exploded. Her nails dug in to the dirt as she clenched her teeth tightly, trying to avoid making any sort of cry in pain. It didn't work out as well as Grey planned though. A few whimpers found their way through her teeth.

Grey could feel hot liquid emerge from where the obvious knife had taken residence in her stomach, and start to stream over her skin. If it weren't for that wonderful stabbing sensation, Grey wouldn't have actually minded this.

Guy pressed the piece of fabric he had gotten off his shirt against Grey's stomach, effectively stopping the bloody flow. Then he started wrapping it around her abdomen.

The two had completely forgotten about some of those outlaws that they had encountered earlier. Not all of them had been dead. In fact, only one of them had actually been dead. So they had no idea when those men somehow managed to escape, probably getting ready for some sort of revenge. As soon as they got the guts to do anything without their supposed leader.

After Grey had left Guy sitting there, quite shocked too, may she add, the woman had gone off farther in to the trees in a half assed attempt to get back to Robin and them. If she even dared. Once they found out what she had said and who she had been with, Grey got the feeling she wasn't going to remember anything for quite a while.

Unfortunately she had been the one to stumble in to the three angry men. She really didn't remember much of what happened. But she knew for a fact that one of them had gotten hurt at Grey's own hand. His screams made a small smile appear on her pale face. She didn't know how Guy had ended up finding her though. She was pretty sure that he would just end up going his own way. But it looked like fate would not have it.

"You are Sir Guy of Gisborne," Grey managed to speak through another gasp of pain. "You enforce the peasants of Nottingham and Locksley's terrible live without a string of guilt if you where to judge from the look on your face. I told you about Marian. You should despise me." The woman forced her eyes open again. "Why are you helping me?"

"What part of quit talking do you not understand, woman?" As Guy finished wrapping the piece of material, the faintest signs of a smirk appeared on her face.

"Trying to stay away, remember?"

Gisborne pulled her black tunic back down and glanced at her face. She looked like she was practically having a war with her mind trying to keep her eyes from rolling back in to her head and falling asleep like any normal tired person was. "I don't think you have a concussion. You can sleep." And Grey seemed to happily oblige to that.

Guy watched as she quickly fell asleep, before scooping her back and starting his way through Sherwood, towards a possible Nottingham or Locksley. Both needed to see a proper physician. As he walked though, Guy found himself thinking back to how he had even found her to start with.

Grey had just left him there, surprised and confused. By the time he had managed to compose the jumbles of thoughts and feelings going through his depressed mind, Grey wasn't anywhere to be seen. And then he heard a scream coming from the direction that he had seen the woman trek off in. Except it wasn't a woman's scream. It had been a man's scream.

At the sound of it, the image of Grey came to mind. He just had this feeling that she was somehow involved. So getting to his boot clad feet, with his side still throbbing, though not as bad as it had been previously, Guy took off in the direction that Grey had gone as quickly as he could.

He wasn't expecting what he saw.

One of the outlaws that had attacked them before was actually missing a hand. The other two were nowhere to be seen. The blood shot from his now bloody stump in an almost spray, speckling the side of Grey's face.

Grey was on her knees, shaking and grasping her upper arms with blood coated hands. And then she fell back on to her back. It was then that Guy noticed a thin but jagged looking piece of a branch jabbed in to her, right at that spot on your abdomen, just before your ribs.

Yeah, he could see a blood stain forming. But for some reason it wasn't as big as he would have expected it to be. That he found to be really odd.

After finishing off the wailing man, he somehow found himself in a panic at the sight of Grey's face. It looked like she was sleeping. But what if she was...dead? So he started to call her name and shake her to wake her up. And to his relief she did.

Guy didn't know why it was a relief though. Wouldn't it have been easier for him to have her just be dead? That's what he would think if it were anyone else. The thought of that just didn't sit right with him at all though. Maybe it was because he felt a sense of loyalty to her. She helped him, he helps her. But that didn't seem to fit the feeling quite right.

Gisborne really didn't know what to think. He swore, the longer he was around the strange woman, the stranger the feeling he got in his stomach. And it wasn't just because of the sudden kiss. No, Guy had dubbed Grey mildly interesting from the first day he saw her. Over time the interest seemed to grow. And he had no idea why. It was like God was sending her as a relief from Marian or something.

At the thought of Marian though, he felt a sudden pit in his stomach. But it almost completely vanished at the sight of Grey's pain ridden looking face, as she opened her eyes again with a look of clear confusion.

And that was how he found her. Guy had been so caught up in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice that, A) They were now on an extremely familiar looking road. And B) The sleeping Grey was tightly grasping his leather coat and had her face practically buried in to his chest.

The leather clad man pierced his lips tightly together to stop an amused smile from brightening up his usually scowling face.

_There you guys go. Another chapter. And I have... interesting stuff planned for the next chapter ^-^_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Even though she was sleeping, something just didn't feel right. And Grey didn't mean that puncture wound in her stomach. Or the fact that she felt positively ill. She had that feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen, but you can't quite place what it would be. The shock of ice cold water hitting her face was what woke Grey. She wasn't too impressed with what she noticed.

The first thing that Grey noticed was that had hands where bound above her head to the wall of some sort of barn and her feet where just barely touching the ground. The second was that her stomach was, she was pretty sure anyways, killing her. Her arms being tied above her head made her stretch, and that stretching felt like it was tearing her nasty little wound open. The second thing she noticed was that an enraged looking woman with an empty bucket was standing in front of her.

That woman looked oddly familiar. But Grey was having a hard time placing where she had seen her. "What's goin' on?" She asked, her voice slightly slurred from sleep. "Who the hell are you?" And where was Guy? Because she was pretty sure that she hadn't gone and dreamed him up.

Guy had been more then relieved when they had finally reached Nottingham. By the time he had gotten in to the little town it was late afternoon. They had taken a few breaks because his arms and side started to hurt. Grey had woken up once or twice, but after a minute or two she would go right back to sleep. He knew why too. The small woman was like a walking fire right now. Heat was radiating off of her like you wouldn't believe it. He had a feeling that he knew where she had caught this ill from too.

With a hood flipped over his head, the first thing that Guy did when he got in to Nottingham was find the closest Physician. Some woman who had the oddest look on her face when she saw Grey. Guy hadn't bothered to wonder why though.

Apparently Grey had done a good enough job taking care of him that he only really needed to take some sort of herb for his side when the pain really started to bother him and other then that, he was free to leave. Grey on the other hand had a fever worse than he had, had and was supposed to stay.

The physician had seemed rather eager for him to leave. Which he did, because of some... matters hat needed to be dealt with back at the castle.

As he walked towards the castle he debated on whether or not he should come back and check on her the next day. Then Guy froze as realization struck him. The king's arrival was tomorrow. That meant that so was the wedding. At the thought of Marian, Guy clenched his fists tightly and found his blue eyes scowling straight ahead of him. Then slowly he continued his way.

Unfortunately for him, one of the first faces that he met was that of Marian.

The woman gave a gasp at the sight of him suddenly there. "Guy?" She whispered. "Where have you been?" At the look of 'concern' in her eyes, the man felt any anger towards her start to melt away.

He couldn't stop the thought from crossing his mind. What if Grey really as lying? Just to mess with his head? She was considered to be one of Robin's outlaws. What if this had been some sort of trick? Somewhere at the back of his mind he could hear his own voice practically screaming at him. Telling him that he was a fool and that he couldn't face the reality of the fact that he had been used. But the selfish side of his mind was telling him otherwise.

"You..." The woman let out a sob. "You murdered my only child!" Unfortunately for Grey, she wasn't able to dodge the pale in the woman's hands as it sailed through the air towards her, effectively getting her right in the nose. She could feel the blood slowly start to trickle out of her nose. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

In Grey's mind she could hear the mortified screams and shouts of the very woman in front of her as she briefly remembered that day where she slit the little girl's throat. Despite the sharp pain of her stomach and her throbbing face, Grey felt as though some sort of animalistic monster was emerging at the memory. "I didn't murder her, woman." A twisted little smirk appeared on Grey's face. "I slaughtered her." And then it went away almost as quickly as it had come as she realized what she had just said to the obviously unstable woman. Who was suddenly holding a red hot strip of metal?

It hadn't been the smartest thing to say at all. But in Grey's defense it was like she had, had no control over her mouth at that time. It just came out by itself. Her dull eyes widened as the woman walked closer to Grey and held the blazing metal only centimeters away from her sleeveless shoulder.

"You're a horrible, heartless bitch!" The crazed lady screamed. And then Grey felt white hot, searing pain. Her dull eyes where shut tightly as she clenched her teeth and tried to force the cry of pain back down her throat. She would not show weakness to this woman. Much to her pain filled disappointment, an obvious gasp in pain managed to escape from behind her teeth.

The hot iron was pulled away from her seared shoulder. She could smell her burning flesh. It didn't really smell good at all. But Grey wasn't thinking about how bad her burnt skin smelled. She was trying to concentrate more on how she was going to get out of this mess, while at the same time trying to bare through the seemingly endless throbbing in her arm.

The next time the woman came back with her flaming metal, she pressed it right against Grey's stab wound. And Grey could definitely not stop the scream that time.

Guy leaned on the window ledge, looking down at the court yard.

He was no longer lost helplessly in the woods. Marian was safe. Tomorrow they would be joined together by the bands of marriage. Everything was perfect. Or it should have been.

Marian had seemed concerned for his health and safety. But every time he saw that woman he was constantly facing a brutal battle in his mind. Then the memory of his conversation with Grey would replay. The one where she basically just flat out told him that Marian was a spy. Then the mental battle seemed to only worsen.

Growling in frustration, Guy buried his face in to his hands. He hated this life. There was barely a thread holding him here. That was the way it had always been for the longest time. He found it funny how easy it would be just to run a sword through yourself and be done with everything. But how hard it seemed to be to bring yourself to do that.

Now he was being ridiculous. He was Guy of Gisborne. He would not resort to suicide. _Ever._ He was just tired right now. Honestly the last two or three nights had felt like hell to sleep through. He wondered how Robin and them did it.

The blue eyed man stood up straight and gave one more look out the window before turning and walking to the bedroom that he used once in a while in the castle.

Morning seemed to have come way too fast for his taste.

To say that she had slept comfortably would be an absolute lie. Grey's sleep had been one that was forged in the deepest pit of hell. And she was only over-exaggerating a little bit. The burns that she now carried on her neck, shoulders, stomach, armpit... basically everywhere, they hadn't stopped hurting all night. And her wrists where starting to bleed from the scratchy rope. Her stomach wound, now complete with a burn, was basically ripped open and she could feel the sticky blood slowly starting to dry up. Then there was the nausea.

Grey hadn't forgotten that she had been running a fever. It was always there in the back ground, taunting her somehow. She hated it really. Grey had hardly noticed when then enraged Physician, whose name she still had yet to learn, had left in the late hours of the previous night. She was barely conscious from the pain. When she did finally fall to sleep, the dull eyed woman would always end up waking right back up.

What had happened to Guy? Grey wondered if he knew she was here. Which she seriously doubted. This all had that sort of 'big secret' feeling to it.

The woman raised her previously hanging head as she heard the barn door pulled open. And in walked the wretched Physician from Hell. "King's arriving today!" She spoke, forcing an obvious fake smile. "My little Melody was looking forward to it."

It was part of Grey's personality to be cranky. It was just how she dealt with things. But the kind of crankiness she felt this morning was different. It was the crankiness of a tortured person. "I don't have pity on her little soul."

And wait. Did she say it was the King's arrival?

To add on to her current misery, Grey felt her stomach suddenly drop a mile. Then came the dry heaving.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Grey looked up towards the thick nail that held the rope in place above her head. And then an idea sprang in to her mind. It hurt to do so, but she pulled down on the rope as hard as she possibly could and then moved her arms to start rubbing the rope against the nail in a sawing motion. Grey personally would rather not be stuck in a crazy woman's barn to be tortured for the rest of her life. It wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

The woman moved her arms faster and was delighted to see the begging effects of her little idea. She had to have gotten more than half way through, when she heard footsteps coming towards the barn door.

Guy paced around outside the church. Originally he had thought that marrying Marian would possibly cleanse him of his crimes. Now he didn't feel that. Guy felt like he was making some sort of mistake. Every time he had closed his eyes the night before, the image of Grey's face with that constant little scowl on her delicate featured face would come up. And that was exactly what came up, the minute he briefly closed his eyes just now.

The clatter of wheels and horse hooves interrupted his thinking, and he turned to see Marian in a carriage with a veil over her face.

Unintentionally, Guy could feel one of his hands clutch in to a tight fist. As she stepped out, Guy walked over to greet her.

The closer that the footsteps got, the faster she 'sawed' at the rope until it finally snapped and she was back on her feet. Properly, anyways. With both halves of the rough rope still tied around each wrist, Grey didn't waste any time getting behind a large pile of hay in the corner, with that horrid stick of metal she had been tortured with in hand. Maybe it wouldn't be as horrible as she thought it was.

Grey almost grinned when she heard the woman, give a gasp of surprise at the fact that there was no longer a Grey tied to the wall. Peering around the pile of hay, she saw the woman standing there with a very large looking knife in her hand.

Momentarily, she wondered if the little girl's mother had planned on slitting her throat much like Grey had done to her daughter.

The woman's fist clenched around the handle of the knife and she started to look around the barn. As her eyes came towards the hay pile, Grey quickly moved her head away from sight. But of course, something raised suspicion. She could hear the woman make an attempt to walk silently as she moved towards the pile.

Grey could just imagine her with the knife raised up to about her nose, trying to look like a threat as she walked closer and closer. If Grey didn't have her own 'weapon' of sorts, she might have just been worried about that. But despite what had happened to Grey the night before, she didn't see the woman as much of a threat. It had just been because she had been tied up and feeling terrible. Which may Grey add that she still felt.

The suspense of what was going to happen next, and her urge to just crack the woman over the head was practically driving Grey crazy. So she saved them both the trouble and stood up quickly, while swinging the metal stick with a large amount of force. The woman looked surprised, despite her suspicions, but that expression changed to one of agony as the metal rod came in contact with her shoulder, giving a loud and satisfying crack.

Grey hadn't realised until after, how much the swing had somehow affected the large, and now burnt, cut on her stomach. The grey eyed woman tried to silence a gasp of pain as it shot through her abdomen.

She found herself slightly heaved over, with one arm wrapped around her stomach as she clutched the metal stick tightly in her hand and tried to keep an eye on the shrieking, childless, mother. It appeared that the other woman's fight or flight instinct seemed to kick on though.

As the older woman charged at Grey, she momentarily noted the gross angle that her shoulder was sticking out at. It was obviously either dislocated or broken. But she didn't seem to feel it at the moment. With the knife wielded in her hand she tried to stab at Grey's own shoulder. Which she somehow narrowly managed to dodge.

Maybe this lady was somewhat of a threat.

"The Right hand is better."

Guy had almost expected it. He may have never been to a wedding, but even he knew that the ring goes on your left hand. And it didn't help that there was that blonde man tugging on the bell, screaming and shouting. And then asking Marian to tell him something... It was all extremely suspicious. He wasn't stupid.

So when she moved it to her right, he couldn't help but feel that something was up. And then she hooked him right in the face! Guy fell back and vaguely watched Marian running out of the church to who knows where.

That blonde man. He recognized him from somewhere. But he couldn't quite place where. Slowly he got to his feet and then followed her out of the church. And he saw Robin. With Marian riding on the horse right behind him. But rather then hurt, the only thing that struck Guy was anger. Before, when Grey had told him the truth it had been hurt. There was a little bit of the previous emotion, but now he was just mostly angry. Angry that they played him like a fool.

What was to be Marian's wedding ring dropped from his hand and lost its self in the dry grass. He was also angry at himself for not believing what Grey had told him and being so close to actually getting married.

"Should we go after her, sir?" Guy heard one of the guards ask from beside him.

"No. Let her go." That was that.

Still clutching her stomach, Grey raised the metal stick and swung it again. This time it came in contact with her head. The woman froze and stared in shock at Grey with wide eyes. Then a very steady stream of bloody began to trickle out from where the stick had made contact. And she collapsed. Her eyes were still wide open.

Grey stared down at the woman's body. She looked very much dead. Grey sort of felt like dying to right now. The pain was ridiculous and she felt sick. But not because she was disgusted at the bleeding body on the floor. That didn't actually bother her at all. She still had a fever, Grey knew that much. And being tied up in a barn, tortured and having to quite literally fight for your life really didn't help at all.

She dropped the metal stick as she dragged her legs out of the barn. Grey really wanted to go find a hole to crawl in and sleep for about ten years. She didn't exactly find a hole though, but she did sleep.

Grey didn't know how long she had been walking. She was having a very similar experience to when she first found herself in Sherwood Forest. Minus the tumbling down a hill part. She just collapsed in the middle of a road. Before she actually lost conscious though, Grey heard the clatter of horse hooves, and then the sound of someone jumping off the horse and approaching her. The wood and rope necklace that Will had made her to show that she was made a member of Robin Hood's gang was grasped and she assumed that whoever found her was examining it.

"One of Robin Hood's men!" She heard whoever was closest to her say.

"Is she still alive?" Grey forced her eyes open and saw two of the Sheriff's guards leaning over her.

"Yeah."

"Let's bring her to the sheriff." Then she felt her limp and feverish body get lifted up and she fell asleep.

Guy's mood had been rapidly growing darker and darker. He had never taken any pity on the pathetic peasants of Locksley and Nottingham. But now things were going to be worse. The reason why: Robin Hood. And not because he was jealous of Marian, who was oblivious to the fact that he knew what she was up to. He was done with her. It was because he was angry that they had taken him for a fool and used him like that. Even if Grey had warned him.

Grey...

It had been what? Two or three days since he had left her at that physician's home? He wondered how she had reacted to waking up and being there. Guy felt an unnatural urge to go visit her. And he would. But right after he had dealt with one of Robin Hood's men. The guards had found the outlaw laying there in the middle of the road and brought him back to the dungeon. Of course, the Sheriff needed him to go deal with the wretched man. Or woman. If he remembered right there was one. No two. He had forgotten that Grey was one of them.

Of course she was. Robin Hood seemed to get everything after all, didn't he?

Still in a foul mood, he walked with an almost angry stride down the dungeons with the jailer in front of him, leading the way. When they got to the cell, Guy froze.

It was definitely not a man. There was a small woman with dark, tangled hair propped up in the corner with her eyes closed. Grey.

As the jailer unlocked the door, Guy shot him a look and growled, 'Leave us." And then walked in to the cell, pulling the door shut behind him. He stood there and stared at her form until he heard the jailer's footsteps fade and he knew the man was gone. "Grey!" He felt a wave of worry wash over him as he saw the nasty burns and cuts all over her exposed arms, and the caked and smeared blood on her wrists.

Kneeling in front of her, he gently took hold of her limp form and leaned held her up against his leather clad arm. His free hand moved the messy hair away revealing her sleeping form. "Grey, wake up!' He spoke in a low whisper only loud enough for himself and her to really hear. And she must have heard him because he soon found himself staring in to her dull grey eyes.

"How was the wedding?" She asked in a very tired sounding voice. At the same time it almost sounded like a mixture of her being sad and jealous. Guy removed the glove from his hand with his teeth and then put his now bare hand up against her forehead and then her cheek. She obviously had only gotten worse since he had left her.

"What happened to you?"

Grey managed a slight scowl. "...Wedding first." She felt his arm tense up at the mention of it and look of anger flashed across his face.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to get you to a-" Guy tried to change the subject back to her current state, but Grey apparently wouldn't have it as she cut him off.

"If it doesn't matter, then why does it look like you want to murder someone?"

Guy's blue eyes met her's and she felt her heart jump as she quickly broke the gaze and her eyes flickered to the dirty wall. "Don't talk so much. You're not well." Her grey eyes looked back up at his face with a somewhat calculating but exhausted look on her face.

"But-" Guy cut her off. With a kiss.

_Finally another chapter . Sorry I took a while Exams start tomorrow. Yay .-. I wish I could switch places with Grey. Please note the little changes I made in the previous chapter too~_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rather than opening her eyes as Guy pulled away, she kept them closed. Grey knew that his face was still close to hers though, because she could feel his breath on her own face. The woman felt his calloused hand slide down her cheek. Before it got to her neck though, she lifted a shaky hand and grabbed it and held it back up to the side of her face again. "Your hand is warm."

Guy didn't respond to that. He could feel her temperature starting to go up, and he was pretty sure that the horrible conditions of the dungeon cell weren't helping at all. "I'm going to get a physician in here." He half whispered, with a thumb caressing her cheek, just under her eye. "And I'm getting you out of here."

Grey could only give a tired nod as she dozed off in to the world of her mind. Gisborne laid her down in the warmest and comfiest part of the cell he could find. Which wasn't much at all. Really, it was just out of the way of a horrid little draft coming out of the wall. Guy looked behind him to make sure that there weren't any guards or that nasty jailer around. Then he pulled the leather coat off his shoulders and slid it on to Grey's, still, bare arms. Then he stood up and left the cell. Not noticing the frown that had firmly been frozen on to her face.

It was like she was in third person view. Grey was standing to the side watching herself and a man from the side of the room like she was a completely different person.

"You're simply a weapon." The old man in a long white coat spoke to Grey, as he sat across from her own standing form, in a desk, with his hands clasped together in front of him. "All weapons must have an owner and have no say in what they do. They just do it." The old man stood up and Grey saw a tag with his name on the coat. Stephen Chandler. Balancing with his hands, he leaned across the desk so that his face was uncomfortably close to her own. "You _will _learn obedience. And respect."

Grey heard herself give a snort. "I thought I was going to become a 'better person', _sir_." She stood there not looking the least bit fazed despite the deathly look that she was getting from that old man, who may I add was still extremely close.

"Better as in genetically modified to be more powerful than the average person."

"Like you?"

"Don't get any ideas Grey. I control you. I know the one thing that will bring on that 'mass murder' instinct. I also know how to hurt you. Severely." A smirk appeared on Stephen's aged face, while Grey's just continued to stay the same.

"I'm apologize, _sir_," Grey spat the last word out mockingly. "I can't imagine why anyone would get the idea to cause you harm." The sarcasm in her voice practically dripped out of her mouth.

There was a loud slapping noise that rang out through the room. Grey looked at the 'dream' version of herself and saw that her head was turned to the side, and her thick dark hair was messily covering the side of her face that was facing Stephen. As 'Dream Grey' turned her head, her hair fell back in to place enough for regular Grey to see a red welt forming on her cheek.

"Respect and Obedience, Ms. Lockert." The old man growled. Grey noticed him reach under the desk briefly, and then he sat down. As he did, the door opened and in walked two men holding guns. "Gentlemen. Show our darling little Grey what happens when you don't respect your superiors."

Dream Grey pierced her lips together tightly as the two men took hold of her arms and pulled the woman out the door.

The scenery changed and soon Grey was sitting in the middle of an odd room with all sorts of cushions on the floor, ceiling and walls. There was an excruciatingly high pitched sound bouncing off the walls throughout the room and dream Grey was holding her hands over her ears with her eyes squeezed shut and a look of extreme pain was written all over her face as she gritted her teeth.

Grey's eyes flew open and she could feel her whole body shaking. She could feel almost flashes of cold under her skin and it sent irritating shivers running up and down her spine. It only seemed to make the cool air of the dungeon worse.

She forced herself up and leaned against the wall, expecting the, also, cold touch of the stone wall on her bare skin to wake her up more. But that was when she noticed that she was wearing a familiar black, leather coat. The faintest signs of a smirk appeared on her face at the thought that Guy would actually give her his coat.

But her thoughts were interrupted. It was almost like they had set a timer on when she would wake up. Grey heard footsteps walking towards her cell. She soon enough saw that it was the jailer, the Sheriff and Guy. Guy stood in the back, scowling and looking very much dark and brooding compared to the Sheriff, who was currently grinning.

"Ah yes. I remember you." All the woman did was sit very still in her current corner and stare at the short, bald man. "Traded you and that Saracen bo- ah!" He continued to grin and waved his finger. "Girl! We traded you for Gisborne back there, didn't we?" He still didn't get any sign of response from Grey. "Come now, don't be shy." Still nothing. Nothing but a cold, empty look.

Her dull eyes noticed that the dark glare on Guy's face was directed at the back of the Sheriff's head, and she nearly smirked at that. "You see, we have this... tradition I suppose you could call it." The bald man started up again. "Usually when we are honored enough to be in the presence of an imprisoned member of Robin Hood's gang, we like to make the feel quite miserable." The Sheriff took a step or two closer to the bars of the cell. "But from the looks of it, you don't seem to be feeling quite well yourself. So before we can go on with our 'tradition', I think it would be fair if we gave you an offer."

Grey felt her eyebrow quirk up. "Offer?"

"Ah, so she speaks! Yes. An offer. You either get tortured to death..." Grey almost missed the look of rage that appeared in Guy's blue eyes. "Or you become our little spy. After all, who would suspect such a pretty young woman like yourself?" A few people actually.

"Yeah?" She forced herself to her feet, stumbling to the side slightly, before gaining her balance and walking up to the entrance of the cell, so she was facing the Sheriff properly. "How do you know that you can trust me?" The longer she stood, the more she felt like either throwing up or passing out. Or both. "How do you know I won't just run?"

"Oh, you won't." The sheriff's hand slide through the bars and stroked the side of her pale face. Grey tensed up, and fought the look of disgust that threatened to break through her expressionless barrier. Still in the back, Guy's hand tightly clasped the hilt of his sword, like he was about to pull it out and hack at the sheriff to death. "Because if you do, we have ways of hunting you down and killing you. Plus, you will get your fair share in gold."

Why couldn't life just be easy on her and let her get fat and lazy from doing absolutely nothing? Grey really wanted to know the answer to that. By now, Grey was starting to feel beyond awful. She was positive that she was going to collapse at any minute. They would not see her weak. "I accept." She would figure out what to do about this later.

"Loyal one, isn't she?" The Sheriff smirked and then motioned for Guy to deal with her, as he turned and walked off. Guy looked at the jailer with a look of utmost disgust and held his hand out. Reluctantly, the jailer dropped the key in his hand, grumbled something and turned to go to some other part of the dungeon.

Guy unlocked the door, and the minute that he knew the jailer was out of sight and hearing range, he swiftly walked in the cell and grasped Grey as she started to crumple to the ground. "You better not be thinking of starting immediately." He half muttered to the woman who once again found herself lying in his muscular arms as he carried her sick form out of the dungeons

_Sorry guys D= Sort of a dull chapter. But it should start to get exciting by the next one._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She was tired of being in bed and sleeping. Grey seemed to sleep way too much. She had to admit that it definitely beat lying in the forest. She wondered what Robin Hood and them were doing. Grey hadn't exactly been important to them at all, but she highly doubted that they hadn't noticed her sudden disappearance. She didn't even really remember how long ago that had been.

Guy had come to see her at least twice a day. And he did his best to make sure that didn't step foot out of the bed she was borrowing until he was positive that she was better. Grey knew that she was better now. And she was going to leave whether he liked it or not. So that was exactly what the dark haired woman did.

Ignoring the fact that she was in a night dress of some sort, her bare feet moved silently across the floor towards the door and she opened it a crack, checking to make sure that no one was out there. That 'no one' being Guy. And the way was clear. The woman took off down the hall, trying to find the nearest exit so that she could actually breath fresh air. Windows didn't count.

She had thought that the way was clear. But the sheriff always had this odd little way of being there and not being noticed. It was like he became one with the wall. And Grey personally found it irritating. Very irritating.

"I see that you're up and about." She heard a twisted, cheerful voice from behind her. Grey didn't even know that it was possible to sound twisted and cheerful at once. They were almost polar opposites. "I really do like that night gown."

Grey turned to face the short bald man. "Then you can gladly have it once I get some real clothing." The man gave her a little grin, revealing his one rotting tooth. At least it looked like it was rotting. It added on to his somewhat pervy look.

"Anyways. Now that you're looking quite well, I think it's high time that we get down to business."

Grey's scowl deep-end. "I'm not getting down to business in a night dress."

The sheriff gave a little chuckle. "Of course not. If you had looked in the chest at the end of your bed you would have seen that there was some clothing for you." Well yeah, that was usually what chests where for. Except she hadn't even noticed it. "Well go on now. Chop, chop." Grey gave him a snide little smirk, followed by an eye roll as she started to walk past him towards the room she was using.

As she walked by, the sheriff's hand caught her upper arm and he pulled her uncomfortably close, and she could feel and smell his bitter breath on her face. What really bugged her was how he was breathing in her ear. He gave a little laugh as Grey tensed under his grasp and tried to pull her arm away from his tightening grip. "Such a defiant little thing aren't you?" Grey didn't even bother turning her head to scowl at him. She looked the other way instead. But it didn't really seem that the sheriff would have that. His other hand roughly grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. "If I were you, I would learn respect. I don't even think that, that precious Robin Hood would even accept this sort of behavior. The only difference there though, it that I can kill you for show. While eating pork. Dinner and a show, you see." Grey fought back the urge to spit in his face or something. Because like he said... dinner and a show. And Grey didn't have much of a desire to entertain people, whether she was dead or alive. "You know where to meet me once your dressed I would assume." He released Grey and gave her a little wave good bye as he turned and walked off.

Opening the trunk, Grey stared down in relief. She had been expecting horrible dresses. But she was relieved to see that the first article of clothing was a pair of dark brown leggings, a matching belt and a black tunic.

After quickly changing in to them, Grey found herself in front of two guards who opened the door that led in to that one room where the Sheriff kept all those birds. She could actually imagine what he did with them. But some things are better left unsaid.

The Sheriff sat at the other end of the room at his desk, leaning forwards on his elbows. "That didn't take long at all, did it?"

Grey didn't say anything at first. She simply walked forwards, dodging bird cages towards his desk. "Well, I do believe that we get should get down to business. Especially one as exciting as this." There was a twinge of sarcasm in her voice, but this just seemed to make the sheriff grin. He seemed to grin a lot.

"Eager are we? Excellent." And that was that.

Late afternoon came fast. Grey hadn't actually seen Guy at all that day. She hadn't bothered to ask the sheriff where he had been. Why would she do that? Besides she had been too busy trying to avoid that irritating looks she was getting from random maids and whoever else worked in the castle. She assumed it was because of the pants. So Grey had stuck to the dark corners most of the day. It would have been nice to let Guy know that she was leaving. But it was too late for that now.

It was definitely starting to get that nice, slowly darkening late afternoon feeling, and Grey quickly walked to the entrance of the castle where a small group of soldiers/guards stood by their horses waiting for her. "Ready?" She asked shortly. They all muttered either a yes or gave a nod as they climbed on to the backs of their horses. Who may she add where horrible animals. "Give me ten or eleven minutes and then come after me."

Opening the doors, she flipped the hood of her cloak off and quickly sprinted through Nottingham towards Sherwood Forest. Why didn't she just ride a horse? Because she hated them. And she didn't know how to. All Grey really knew from them was pain.

Ten minutes later she was out of the town. And she could hear the soldiers gaining on her. Her legs started to burn as she pushed them to move faster down the road. It wasn't long before she was running through the forest down trails big enough for men on horses to fit down. It also wasn't long before Grey felt someone grab her wrist and pull her down in to the bush.

Grey found herself sitting in a whole, under a tree root behind a bush right beside none other than Robin Hood. The woman put on her best exhausted and surprised face she could muster and looked towards Robin giving a slight gasp.

The outlaw put a finger to his lips as they heard the men on horses ran by the bush. When he was sure that they had Robin crawled out of their hiding spot, with Grey right behind him. The man spun on his heels and tightly grabbed Grey's shoulders. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I got lost... And the Sheriff's men happened to be the ones to find me." She lied quite smoothly. Though it really wasn't a lie at all. More like an extremely shortened explanation. Robin watched her for a moment, before giving a slow nod.

"We thought you were dead."

Grey raised a dark eyebrow at that. "You didn't even bother trying to come and get me." She spoke tonelessly.

"Well, we didn't know that you where with the Sheriff. That night with Marian... you walked off and didn't come back for almost two weeks. We didn't bloody know what happened to you." Grey didn't say anything at first. She just started to walk past him towards the direction of their camp.

"Doesn't matter now." She heard Robin quickly walk to catch up to the small woman. Two weeks. That sounded longer then it had seemed. The two didn't say much as they headed back to the camp.

Of course the instant everyone saw her, she had been bombarded with questions. She just dismissed them with an, 'I'm tired, let me be.' and went to sit by a fire that had been going in the spot that it always was. Much once made an attempt to march up and demand to know everything, but Robin had caught him and sternly told him no.

The woman had been back at camp for about two days. The most eventful thing that had happened was when they looted some tight faced, blonde woman with a whip and a weird hissing box. Among the things they had taken had been a nasty looking knife, which Grey really wanted to call dibs on, and a ring that matched up perfectly with the Sheriff's insignia. Since Grey was no expert on insignias, never mind the fact that she wasn't even entirely sure what they where, she wasn't going to throw in her two cents.

Naturally they had all gotten suspicious, so Grey, along with Much and Allen went with Robin to Nottingham. For once Grey volunteered though. And she had almost laughed at the surprised looks on their faces. Especially since she still sort of looked like she had just went through hell and back. They had been hesitant, but Grey managed to convince them to let her go.

So there they were. Gathered up in their cloaks, watching the castle guards suspiciously. Well, Grey wasn't but the rest sure were. Then three men in black cloaks riding on horses trotted by.

"Who is that?" Grey heard Robin ask from in front of her. She didn't say anything, she just watched with slightly narrowed eyes as the three men rode through the gate, managing to drown out the sounds of Allen and Much bickering. Was there something that the Sheriff should have told her?

"Jigger off? What the hell is that?"

"You know what it is." Grey looked over her shoulder and saw Allen walk off, leaving Much looking distraught.

They snuck around some more, and then Robin sent herself and Much to go and get the others, while he got uniforms. Grey had to roll her eyes at that.

"I'm going to grab Allen. Go on without me." The woman half mumbled towards Much as she started to walk off in another direction. Grey ignored Much's protests as she walked off. Rather than going to get Allen though, Grey headed straight for the castle.

All she had to do was flip off her hood and show her face and the Guards let her in without complaint. The woman headed straight to the Sheriff's weird little bird room. But she didn't make it that far. As she walked around a corner, she failed to notice a slightly angered looking Guy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, until she practically ran in to him.

Grey stepped back and looked up at him with surprised grey eyes, noting that the 'slightly angered' look on his face was directed at her. "Feeling better?" He asked, uncrossing his arms.

_Sorry if it's rushed guys . And sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was away for a couple days. But, now I'm back. And exams are finished. Which means I have an entire week off of school. Hopefully more chapters with be updated very soon ^-^_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Feeling better?" Grey pierced her lips tightly together and looked down at the stone floor. Only briefly though. Her gaze quickly went up to his face as he spoke again "Did you have any intentions on telling me you were leaving?"

"I couldn't find where you had gone. Believe me, I looked. The sheriff didn't even give me much time to do anything either." She half muttered to him, tearing her dull eyes away from his face and back down to the ground. "I'm sorry." Guy didn't say anything. If he planned on saying anything, Grey had cut him off before he could, because she seemed to be quite good at doing that. "If it helps, I could hardly stand being around Robin Hood and his gang." That had been true. They kept on asking her all sorts of questions and she wished that she could have one of those guns from her dreams and shoot either herself or them in the head. Preferably not herself. On top of that she had felt guilty about not even leaving him some sort of note telling him that she had left.

The woman looked back up to see the faintest signs of a smirk on Guy's lips. She felt his strong arms wrap around her small frame and pull Grey tightly against his leather form. Guy hadn't exactly been pleased when he had come back from the little incident with Marian and her house burning down to find that Grey was no longer in the castle. It didn't take him long to figure out for himself that she had gone back to the outlaws camp. That also didn't sit well with him. The idea of Grey being able to sleep out in the open with none other then Robin made him angrier then he usually was. In fact, her 'working' along side with Robin Hood didn't make him happy either.

He couldn't be entirely angry with Grey though. No, she didn't exactly have that angelic look to her that made him decide that. It was the Sheriff. He was a sadistic, little basterd and had Grey in a situation where he could easily kill her off if he wanted too.

"Marian is under house arrest in the castle. Be careful." He told her, kissing the top of her head lightly. Grey found her arms wrapping around his middle and the side of her face rested against his leather clad chest.

"That's comforting to know." Grey muttered sarcastically. "Robin is planning on breaking in to the castle. He wants to find out about your little visitors. I can hardly blame him though. Especially when one of them is a blonde wench who looks like she is keeping her face up with pins and has a giant hissing box."

Guy gave a small chuckle. "The Sheriff's sister." Grey could definitely believe that. "Do you know how Robin plans on getting in here?"

The man felt her shake her head. "He just sent back myself and Much to get everyone else, but I told them I was going to grab Allen. He is off at some tavern with his 'cup game'. That's all I really know."

Guy's grip on Grey loosened enough for her to lean back slightly and look up at him. "No he isn't." The tall man said.

"What do you mean?"

"We have Allen in the dungeons right now." For some reason he had half expected Grey to be angry at that. But she wasn't. At least she didn't look it. The dark haired woman just gave a nod.

Allen wasn't one of the worst in Robin's gang. In fact he was one of the three that she didn't actually mind. The other two were Little John and Will. Djaq she didn't like, Robin was arrogant, and Much talked to much. Way too much. And ninety percent of it was complaining. So at the back of her mind, Grey hoped that if Robin did get out of this, they would make sure Allen got out alive. She would make sure that he did. It would be a shame to see him die.

"You'll tell the Sheriff for me, right?" She asked, staring up in to his eyes.

"Yes."

Grey gave him a nod. "I have to go, before the outlaws start to get suspicious of me... Or accidently stumble upon me while I'm here." That wouldn't look good at all. Especially with the current position she was in with Guy.

While Guy's grip on her right now was looser then it had been before, he wasn't quite letting her go. Grey felt his lips meet hers and his hands move up her sides to her face. Her stomach fluttered and her eyes drooped shut as she kissed him back. Her hands slid up his chest, grabbing a handful of leather and pulling him closer to herself.

Guy's thumb stroked under her eye, along her cheek bone, before one of his arms wrapped around her waist and his other hand pushed her somewhat tangled hair back behind her ear, exposing her neck. The man's lips moved from her mouth to her neck, and a shiver ran down Grey's spine. It wasn't a bad sort of shiver though. Not at all. Her eyes opened slowly as he nuzzled the base of her neck and five of her fingers managed to tangle itself in his surprisingly soft hair.

"Guy..." She half whispered as she managed to pull herself back in to reality again. "I need to leave now." As much as he hated to do so, Guy let Grey pull herself away from him. "I'll see you soon." She gave him one last feathery kiss on the lips, before pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head and walking away from the man.

"Be careful." He told her, watching Grey walk away.

Djaq hadn't been to happy that Grey defied Robin's orders, to say the least. But hey, she didn't have any intentions of being a people pleaser. It wasn't her fault if people chose whether or not to be happy over her decisions. If they didn't like it, then it bloody well sucked to be them, didn't it? Anyways, the other woman was probably just trying to pick out Grey's flaws and make her look bad without actually saying anything.

"I wasn't completely being disobedient." Grey snapped at Djaq. "He told us to go and get the others. Allen wasn't with us, so I believe that he is to be considered one of the others." The woman crossed her arms and scowled at Saracen. It wasn't one of her worst scowls though. It was probably the least threatening on she had ever done. "But fact of the matter is, if I hadn't gone to get him, we wouldn't have known that he was taken by the Sheriff's men, correct?"

That was when Little John decided to intervene the two bickering woman. "We aren't helping Robin or Allen standing here. We need to leave now."

Because they were Robin Hood's outlaws, it was only natural that they managed to come in at the perfect timing. Robin was surrounded by archers and a particularly happy looking Guy of Gisborne. Just as they shot, Much charged in with his shield, which took the blow. Then came Little John with his quarter staff, followed by Will and Djaq. Who threw pepper in Guy's eyes. Grey wanted to take John's quarter staff and beat her over the head with it. But that was just wishful thinking.

None of them seemed to notice that Grey made no attempt of taking out the Sheriff's men. She just stood in the back ground unnoticed, only moving to follow the rest of the gang as they ran out of Nottingham back to their new, underground camp.

Grey didn't even bother to listen as Robin explained the situation at the castle. Well, she did. But she only caught about half of it. Right now she was surprised and irritated. Surprised at herself for actually caring about what happened to one of Robin Hood's men, and irritated that they didn't seem to be getting ready to do anything about Allen.

The Sheriff already had a spy. Herself. She highly doubted that he was going to offer Allen a chance like this. He would probably just torture him, like he had almost done to herself.

"What about Allen?" The woman asked sharply, looking at each person in the camp with an arched eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be safe for us to go right back in to Nottingham right now. Especially right now."

Grey's frown deep-end. "So what? You're going to leave him down there to be tortured and hung?" Robin didn't say anything. The woman growled in annoyance, before turning and walking out of their camp.

"Where are you going?" She heard Much call.

"To find unicorns." The woman snapped sarcastically.

Grey put herself at way to much risk. And only now that she actually, possibly, loved Guy, was she actually starting to care.

She had comeback just in time for them to know she was there as Robin Hood and his men went to sleep and then when she was sure that they were actually sleeping, Grey had snuck out, sprinting down the familiar road towards Nottingham.

With a hood pulled over her head, and a piece of black cloth loosely tied around the bottom half of her head, Grey swiftly snuck down the stairs in to the dungeons with a lock pick or two up her sleeves. The jailer had gone off on a supper break. She had watched him do so. There were a couple guards down there, but Grey had managed to narrowly dodge them.

Her eyes swept back and forth over the cells and eventually she stumbled upon a beat up looking Allen. Grey didn`t bother to take her hood down as she quickly pulled out a lock pick and started to fiddle with the lock on the cell door. It took her a minute, and after signaling Allen to shut up and quit talking, she pulled the door open.

"Who are you?" he asked. The poor guy looked like he was almost near death. But he could still walk. That was always a plus. Grey didn't answer as she ushered him to be quite again.

The two managed to sneak in and out of the castle with little trouble. Once, a Guard had caught a glimpse of them running around a corner, but by the time he had gotten to where they used to be, the two had leaped out a window in to a pile of hay and where quickly gone.

_Yeah... I am not happy with this chapter. It was so bloody hard to right. I would start to get on a roll and then my mum would come in and shut my computer down, telling me that I wasn't going to waste my time sitting in my room on my lap top all day. . Then I got a bit of writers block. So yeah... this chapter doesn't entirely sit well with me, but it will do I suppose._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Grey managed to duck as the Sheriff threw a fork in her direction. From the corner of her eye she could see Guy flinch. "I'm thinking that I should regret letting you live!" The bald man shouted at her. "We had one of Robin Hood's men. And he got away!" The woman dodged a cup that was thrown in her direction. "You are our spy. Do you not understand what the concept of a spy is?! It could have been the perfect trap!"

"Well then, as a spy I will inform you that it wasn't any of Robin Hood's men that got Allen out." Not a total lie. Grey didn't really consider herself to be one of Robin's men. Especially not now. "I can hardly say that it was my fault that you're guards are drop dead useless. Especially if they can't stop one man from escaping."

The Sheriff looked like he was going to blow something up with his mind. More specifically, he looked like he was going to blow Grey up with his mind. Then Guy stepped in.

"It is highly possible that the Night Watchman was the one who did it."

"The Night Watchman." The Sheriff repeated, practically spitting the name out like it was poison. His narrowed eyes went back and forth between Guy and Grey. "Get out!" The two glanced at each other and with no complaints went to leave the room as quick as they possibly could. "Oh and Grey." The woman stopped and slowly looked in the direction of the tooth studded Sheriff. "You better hope that I don't find out that you are failing to give away information. You won't like the outcome."

Grey gritted her teeth. "Yes, sir." The woman tried to control her tone, keeping it from going neutral to mocking. As she went to pull the door shut behind her, the Sheriff's plate flew at her. She managed to shut it quick enough that it shattered against the door and not her skull.

The minute that she walked out of that door though, she suddenly was feeling woozy. A feeling that she knew way to well to be healthy. Her vision started to black out and as she fell to the ground she felt, what she assumed to be, Guy catch her small frame. Then everything went completely black.

When her 'vision' came back, she automatically knew that it was one of her dreams. Or memories. Grey wasn't entirely sure what they were. It didn't make sense for them to be a memory. They where way to different from everything she had seen so far.

At any rate, she was standing in the middle of a dark room with something wet and squishy in one of her hands. The lights suddenly flickered on and her eyes immediately flew to the object in her hand. Her dripping, bloody hand. It looked like a heart. It felt like it too. It was demented how amazed she felt at the feeling of it beating in her hand. As the beating slowed to a stop, her dull colored eyes followed the little trail of blood splatters on the floor to a very much lifeless looking body with a large hole in the left side of a blonde woman's chest.

From the corners of the room she heard the monotone voice of a man say, "Subject White, terminated."

The metal door opened and two men in an odd looking, black, full body armour and helmets came in to the room. The taller of the two grabbed the woman the woman under her arms and started to half drag her out of the room. The shorter one walked around looking at the mess on the floor and in Grey's hand. He gave a nod before his hand went up to the side of his helmet and pressed on something.

"Send in Subject Blue." The man didn't even give Grey a glance as he walked out of the room. As the door shut another one on the opposite end of the room opened and in walked a tall, well built looking man with short black hair and green eyes was marched in with two men in the same armour as the others. One of them un-cuffed his hands from behind his back and then they both quickly left the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

The man's green eyes went to the heart in Grey's hand as it dropped to the ground. The woman lifted a boot clad foot and brought it down on the blood pumping muscle, with a loud squish noise. Then his eyes went back to her face.

"Grey, we don't have to do this. We can resist. Refuse to fight." Grey didn't say anything as the two suddenly heard a count down from thirty begin. "We can get out of here and go back home to our families together. Be happy again."

"My family sold me to this stupid project. Why would I want to go back to them, if not to slaughter them?" Her voice sounded cold enough to freeze an erupting volcano. "Thank you for the offer Blue, but I'm going to have to say no."

"They screwed with you mind to much." She heard the man that she had called, 'Blue' mutter. "Do you like to kill, Grey? Is it really what you want to spend half the remainder of your life doing? Being miserable and killing? You're not even getting anything out of it." Blue took a step or two closer to the blood covered Grey. In the back ground she could hear the irritating, monotone voice of the countdown get to five.

"I get a chance to start over." Grey spoke. The countdown was at three now. "You were a good friend, Blue. But I've come to realize that friends are irrelevant and only tie you down." The man looked hurt as a loud beep went off.

Grey felt her body leap in to action as she ran at Blue, with her bloody fingers curled like claws.

"I'm sorry." The man said as he dodged her attack. "I can't change your mind. No one ever could." He gave a sad laugh as he dodged a punch from the smaller woman. "But I'm not going to die here. And I'm not going to have my death on your conscience." The man threw a punch, successfully managing to hit Grey in the shoulder.

The said woman, gave a small grunt in pain, but didn't let it show on her face. As Blue went to attack again, she dropped to her knees and quickly reached up and grabbed his wrist in a steal grip as it flew over her head. She fell back on to her back, pulling Blue down with her. As his muscular body fell towards her, she stuck her foot up, where it connected hard with his gut. The man let out a gasp of pain, and his eyes seemed to bulge out in surprise as he flipped over on to his back behind Grey.

She stood up and turned to face the man as he lay on his back. She walked over to him, giving him a hard kick in the side, right around where his kidney was located. He let out another gasp of pain and his hand shot out to grab her ankle. Grey lifted it out of the way and brought it down hard on his wrist, where she heard a satisfying crack.

Grey crouched down beside him. "It was nice to know you. I fully believe that you are going to go to heaven. I wish that I could meet you there someday, but I doubt that, that will be." Grey took his head in her hands and with one hard smash, brought it in to the ground. Blood started to pool around his head. She watched as his eyes rolled back in to his head and his eyes closed. She could hear his breathing start to slow to a stop. "Don't worry about my conscience while you're up there."

"Subject Blue, terminated." Then everything started to fade again.

The woman sat up at what felt like break neck speed. Her whole body started to tremble and she felt an unfamiliar emotion of self-loathing and grief. As much as Grey wanted to believe that, that had been all just a dream she seriously doubted it was. It was a memory.

Grey had an urge to start vomiting. But nothing ever seemed to come up when she vomited. It was just painful dry heaving. Rolling out of the way to warm bed, on to the cold stone floor she fell on to her hands and knees and heaved painfully over, and over again.

The door swung open and she heard the concerned voice of Guy calling her name as he quickly ran over to her. Grey tasted a salty tinge added to the acid like taste in her mouth. Then it hit her. She was actually crying. That was why her body was shaking. And probably why almost silent sobs emitted from her throat.

"Grey, What's wrong?!" She felt his strong arms wrap around her body and hold her tightly against him.

To say that Guy was surprised was an understatement as Grey cried in to the crook of his shoulder and neck. As he pressed the shaking, sobbing woman tightly against him, trying to run his fingers soothingly through her long hair, both failed to notice Marian staring in shock from the doorway.

_Another chapter finished~ Sorry if I made Grey's memory a bit to long =/ I'm working on getting her past out of the way. But I don't want to take up an entire chapter with just her flash backs, because then there would be no Grey/Guy moments, even if it was only one chapter. I like it better this way. Anyways, I don't know how the rest of you imagine this chapter, but the way I see it in my mind makes me think that I am mentally disturbed =/_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Marian blinked. She recognized that head of messy black hair. And she had caught a glimpse of what usually seemed to be emotionless grey eyes. Today they hadn't looked emotionless at all. Marian hadn't taken the time to figure out that they were full of self hatred and regrets. She had been too busy being shocked at the fact that Grey was kneeling on the floor crying in to, non other then, Guy's shoulder.

Before either of the two had a chance to notice Marian's presence she quickly left to go to her room, completely forgetting the reason why she had even come this way. Robin needed to know. She had a feeling that this wasn't one of his plans. And if it wasn't then more than likely Robin and his men (and women) could end up in danger. But she couldn't leave now. She would have to wait until later...

"What happened?" Grey heard the blue eyed man's voice half whisper in her ear as he still continued to hold her close to him.

By now the woman had quit making any signs of the fact that she had actually been crying. Until she pulled her face away from Guy's leather form that is. Her dull colored eyes had a red tinge to them and there where wet streaks down her cheeks. "Lots." She raised a sleeved arm to her face and wiped away the tear stains on her face as best as she could.

As his blue eyes met her own, she felt her stomach do a sudden drop. She wanted to tell him about her dreams. She felt, for some reason, obliged to. But what if he decided that she was some sort of psychotic maniac that needed to be either locked up or killed? As she thought about this, Grey failed to notice that Guy was calling her name in a worried tone.

From his point of view, the woman was staring blankly at a spot on the floor with a blank expression on her face. "Grey?" That had been about the third or fourth time he said her name. Gently one of his large hands took hold of her shoulder and gave the smaller woman a shake. "Grey?"

She blinked a couple times as she found herself coming back in to reality rather suddenly. Her head snapped up and she looked up at Guy with large eyes. "I've killed people. Slaughtered them ruthlessly. You want to know why I was found unconscious in the middle of the road?" Guy's eyes widened slightly. He had no idea she had actually been found on the road. He felt like an idiot for not even asking how she had ended up in the dungeons. "I slit the throat of the daughter of that physician you left me in the hands of. Right in front of her. So she got her pay back. But when I escape I killed the woman before she could do the same to me. I collapsed from exhaustion just as the Sheriff's men were coming down the road." Grey found her eyes going back down to the ground. "That's not even the beginning though. I used to not have any memories of where I came from. But now they are coming back. I hate it. "

As the dark haired woman stared down at the ground, she felt Guy's calloused hand run down the side of her face to her jaw and then tilt her head up to face him again. Her eyes didn't look at his face at all though. They focused on a spot on the wall behind him. "Grey..." As he spoke the said woman suddenly got a cold hard look in her eyes and she pulled away from the dark haired man, pushing his hand away from herself.

"I wouldn't touch me." She spoke in an icy tone. "I killed my own friend. Strangled him to death. And I ripped some woman's heart out with my bare hands." A sad laugh emitted from her throat as she gave the man a broken smile. "I don't know what else I've done though. You know why? Because I can't bloody remember!" Her hands tightened in to fists at her sides, and she could barely feel her nails start to dig in to the palm of her hand. "Why would you want to touch me? Or even look or breathe the same air as me. I practically reek of a morbid, messy death."

Guy was momentarily speechless as he watched the woman bring her knees up to her chest and held the sides of her face in hands with her grey eyes closed tightly. "I've been the cause of many deaths Grey." Grey didn't say anything. She just continued to bury her face in her hands. "I... I tried to assassinate our own king! I'm worse then you. Much worse. If anyone should be disgusted it should be you, in me."

Grey looked up from her hands and stared at the man. Then she started to shake her head. "I can't." The blue eyed man blinked in surprise. Everyone had been disgusted in him for his actions. He was almost getting used to it. "So it looks like we are both screwed."

"...Screwed?" Grey could see a look of clear confusion in his eyes. Apparently he wasn't familiar with that word at all. She couldn't even remember what it meant. It was just one of those words floating around in the dark side of her mind. It just seemed to come out without even thinking too much about it.

"Yeah." Was all she said, giving a small smile.

"Well, this is just touching." The two froze at that familiar voice that no one really wanted to hear at all. Especially not now. Looking over Guy's leather clad shoulder, the woman's dull grey eyes landed on the sarcastic looking Sheriff. The woman got to her feet, with her eyes narrowed at the bald man. Guy stood up too, giving a brief roll of his eyes before turning to face the man. "Shame on you, Gisborne. Distracting the workers. Well the ones who aren't doing what they are supposed to be doing at any rate." His sarcastic little smirk turned in to a frown as he stared at Grey. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yes." The woman said shortly, not making any attempts of moving though.

"Well then." The Sheriff took a couple steps towards the woman until he was once again uncomfortably close. "Leave."

It had felt like forever since the last time Grey had actually talked to Guy. Yeah, she had seen him, but it was always in the middle of some sort of battle. There seemed to have been a lot of those lately. When she did go and report to the Sheriff, she always had to leave immediately because she had come in a rush. So she never saw or talked to Guy then. It was really very irritating. The last time Grey had, had to deal with the Sheriff's men during one of Robin's little plunders, (that of course, they were half-assed prepared for) one of the men had slipped Grey a crumpled up note as they rammed her in to a wall. A bit too hard for her taste too. Her back was still bruised from it.

The note, to her delight, was from Guy. He wanted her to meet him later that night just outside of Locksley. Unfortunately for Grey it was going to be a long day. A very long day. But what else could you expect when you where an apparent member of Robin Hood's gang?

After leaking one of Robin's plans, involving someone by the name of Henry of Lewes, Grey had a horrid feeling in her stomach. Not one of guilt. It was that feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen. She really hated that specific feeling.

Much had come back from following Robin, who specifically told them to go back to camp, looking very flustered. Whenever someone asked him a question about Robin he would get all snippy.

"Like to know his plans, do you? What's the Sheriff and Gisborne's plans?"

It was natural that everyone was somewhat confused. That was including Grey. "What?" She heard Will ask. Only when Much started to go on about traps and a familiar, 'Henry of Lewes' did Grey start to catch on. They, (being Much and most likely Robin), knew that there was a spy. That was just wonderful.

Grey really hoped she was just being paranoid. But the stomach feeling never seemed to lie, did it?

"There's a spy in the camp! One of you, is a spy! And Robin knows!" The woman felt her stomach drop. She didn't need to even bother pretending looking alarmed like everyone else. She was probably more alarmed then everyone else.

Then a nice little fight broke out between Much, Will and Allen. Out of the corner of her eye, Grey saw Djaq give a weary glance in her direction, but the woman pretended not to notice. Everything stopped though as an arrow flew through the air and hit a tree.

Grey swore her ear drums where bleeding. The arrow of course had come from Robin. But with him was an extremely pregnant woman. A woman who kept crying out in pain. It didn't make Grey feel comfortable at all.

The whole idea of being pregnant grossed Grey out. She made a silent promise to herself that she would never let that happen. Not anytime soon at any rate. She hoped.

Anyways, on top of the pregnant woman, Rosa or something like that, everyone was shouting and demanding to know who the traitor was. There really was no mercy for Grey or her head ache. Not that she deserved it.

"If the guilty man or woman confesses. I'll listen." Robin promised. "Tell me what Gisborne said. What he offered." It was times like these when Little John's height had another use. Standing behind. Except her pride wouldn't let her cower behind the large man. "Step forward now. You have one chance."

That was one chance Grey knew she was going to let slip by. She couldn't. If she let that out, then there was a whole string of things that came along with it. And it wasn't any of their business. Much stomped off in a tantrum, and no one said anything. "Well whoever you are... I will find you out."

Life was a miserable unfair thing. Most of the time.

_So sorry I took such a long time . I've been busy. And I hated every moment of it._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Grey ran as fast as her legs possibly could go. Behind her she could hear the sounds of a couple other foot steps behind her. Then there was the whistling sound of an arrow flying through the air. Grey wasn't dumb. She knew she wasn't going to be able to dodge it. When Robin shot at something, ninety-nine percent of the time it hit its target. Unfortunately for her, she was the target.

Grey knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it. But it didn't hurt to try. Her hand flew out and grasped the branch of a tree and tried to spin herself out of the way and have herself running in the other direction. Right as she did that, all she felt was pain suddenly. As Robin's arrow dug itself firmly in to her shoulder, she let out a gasp of pain. But she didn't stop running.

A low branch she ducked under managed to catch on the arrow and it gave a sharp tug upwards, making the tip of the arrow cut in to her flesh more then necessary. While the branch didn't pull the sharp object out of her shoulder, it did cause her to lose her footing and she ended up somersaulting down the uneven forest ground. She heard a snap. Thankfully it wasn't her bones. It had been the arrow breaking in half.

Grey used her good arm and shoulder to push herself off her stomach and back on to her feet. As she managed to keep moving forwards, she quickly examined her surroundings. This was the perfect place to hide. There was lots of bushes, low branches and small trees crammed together under the shadow of the larger trees, which also where fairly crowded together.

Grey made her way to the nearest cluster of brush, just as another arrow whistled through the air and got her in the back of the leg, just below the knee. The woman bit down on her cheeks to stop from letting out a cry in pain. She stumbled forwards and once again found herself on her hands and knees.

You couldn't really call her klutzy though. You try staying standing up with an arrow in your leg.

The woman looked over her shoulder, past the strands of dark hair in her face. She didn't see Robin, Little John, Much or Will. But she could hear that they were just about to that hill. Her gaze quickly went to the brush cluster, and then back to the hill. Painfully, Grey reached back and grasped the arrow in her leg and ripped it out. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and bit down on to her cheeks hard enough that there was a metallic taste in her mouth, which she assumed to be blood.

Quickly she stabbed the arrow in to the ground and crawled over to her new found hiding place, lying flat on her stomach as soon as she was out of sight. Just as Grey had managed to hide herself, she heard Robin and the others finally catch up to where she had been.

"She's gone!" Behind her closed eyelids, Grey rolled her dull colored eyes. She could imagine that the others had too. Really, Much was such a genius.

Robin let out a frustrated cry and from her hiding spot, Grey heard him through something down on the ground in a fit. She assumed it to be his bow. "Robin..." That sounded like Little John. "Where you really going to kill her?" He sounded surprisingly sad, considering what Grey had pulled.

"John, you saw with your own eyes what she did to Djaq! She is a danger to everyone. If Grey is working for the Sheriff and Gisborne, then that makes things worse." No one said anything for a minute, and in that minute, she could feel the familiar wet, warmth of blood leaking out of her exposed wound and through her leggings. "We might have to move camp. And we are going to have to take night shifts. Two people up each. One to watch Djaq, and the other to keep an eye on the road.

Not only could Grey feel pain right now, but she was also feeling exhaustion from running. The two combined weren't a nice feeling at all. Grey forced her eyes open and listened as Robin and the other outlaws walked away.

Slowly, the small woman reached a hand out and moved away a branch, making a small peek hole for herself. As she watched them walk away, she found herself remembering what had taken place not even an hour ago...

With Guy's note held tightly in her hand, Grey found herself sneaking out of the outlaw's camp. Probably not the best idea considering what had happened only a day ago. But she wasn't about to leave Guy hanging. And she was finding it unbearably uncomfortable to be around the gang of outlaws anymore then she needed too. Robin and Djaq especially. The looks they kept giving her... She really couldn't take them.

If Robin figured it was her though, then why didn't he say something already? Did they purposely want to drive her crazy? Because it was bloody well working.

Anyways, everyone seemed to be sleeping. She had about an hour and a half to get all the way to Locksley in the dark. In a forest. With other outlaws roaming about. This was going to be fun. But for some reason she doubted she was going to have any run-ins with them.

Grey didn't waist anytime getting to the road and taking off towards Locksley. Everything seemed to be going fine for the first half hour. But then a figure emerged from the shadows of the forest. Grey's hand flew to the dagger in her belt. She didn't pull it out though. She just kept it there.

"Were you off to so late at night?" The figure asked in a very familiar voice. He pulled the hood off his head and stepping in to the moon light.

"Robin?" How dumb of her. It looked like Robin. Sounded like Robin. So yeah, it had to be Robin.

"Off to trade information with the Sheriff and Gisborne over a goblet of wine?" Grey spun around, only to see that she was nicely surrounded by the rest of the gang, with Much currently being the one talking.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Grey snapped turning to look back at Robin. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk and make myself tired. My mistake, apparently."

Robin gave her a hard look, and then his eyes went down to her clenched hand. "What's that then?" The small woman didn't say anything. She was suddenly at a loss for lies. Perfect timing. Robin approached her slowly and carefully before making an attempt to take the crumpled paper out of Grey's hand. Instinctively the woman pulled her hand away and backed away from her supposed leader.

"You really are the spy aren't you? Then Marian was right."

Grey's eyes narrowed and she glared in Allen's direction. "Yeah. Yeah, she was definitely right. What's with the long face? You know who the traitor is now. You should be bloody happy."

Then Djaq decided to speak. "We trusted you. I even gave you a second chance." It may have been dark, but Grey could still see the looks of confusion on everyone's face.

"A second chance? Second chance for what?"

Djaq and Grey held each other's gaze as the Saracen woman spoke her next words. "She murdered a child." Much's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull.

And of course, being Much he made some sort of big commotion out of this. Something felt like it was starting to snap in Grey's mind. It was a very familiar feeling. And it wasn't all that pleasant. The louder Much seemed to get, the worse the feeling got. And when Robin shouted at the blonde man to shut up, whatever it was finally broke.

There was suddenly a dagger in Grey's hand as she flew towards Djaq at almost lightening speed. "Sort of like this?" She half whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear as she quickly raised the dagger and forced it through Djaq's skin and in to her side.

_Sorry for the wait . And the short chapter... and if it sucks..._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Grey found herself staring down the barrel of a hand gun. A rare feeling of fear started to storm in side of her. She didn't want to die. And she knew that she wasn't about to get out of it this time. Despite the horrid feeling she had, Grey managed to keep a cool face. She would NOT give them the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

Two large hands held her down on the ground in a kneeling position. She could taste blood in her mouth and her head was pounding. Through the strands of hair in her face she could see that, that Stephen fellow was the one holding the gun with a disturbingly gleeful smile on his face. His clawed up face.

"You did us well Grey. But eventually everything becomes useless. You were no acceptation. Remember that opportunity I told you about? The one for a new life?" Grey made a pointless attempt and wriggling out of the grip of the two men holding her in place. "Here it is finally. Any last words?"

"See you in hell." Grey growled.

"Indeed. Tell Satan I said hello." There was a click and a loud bang and Grey's now lifeless boddy fell back on to the floor.

Grey awoke with a jolt. The feeling of fear she had in her dream was still lingering inside of her now.

The sun was shining in her eyes. It was extremely irritating. Among other things, such as a stinging arrow wound in her calf and an arrow in her shoulder. Those were both quite irritating as well. Mostly the one in her shoulder. The pain was becoming quite unbearable. It had been bad enough before, but then, thanks to a limp and un-even ground, Grey had taken a tumble down a small hill and had ended up pushing the arrow completely through her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the blood that coated the tip of it glittering in the sun.

It had seemed like an eternity, but Grey soon found herself standing outside the Locksley manor. If she didn't feel like collapsing from exhaustion, she would have laughed at the looks of horror she got as she wondered in to the village in her battered form.

Grey raised a shaky hand and gave a loud knock on the door.

Guy wasn't sure about whether he should be infuriated or worried. So he went with both. But now it was mostly starting to border on infuriated. He had waited almost two hours for Grey to come. But she hadn't. So now he was feeling quite dark. And he must have looked it too. The servants had been careful about crossing his path that morning and afternoon.

As he stormed around trying to figure out why she hadn't shown up, there was a loud knock on the door. He expected it to be one of the Sheriff's men. Which would only succeed in making this day worse.

He saw a servant girl walk to answer the door.

"Tell them to leave. I have no desire to see them today." Guy called to her in a cold tone of voice. The girl looked at him with wide eyes and gave a quick nod.

Guy went to go to the upper level of the manor, but was stopped as the servant girl came almost immediately back. Just not alone. She was trying her best to help support none other than Grey. "Umm… Sir?"

"No desire to see me today?" Grey echoed as she leaned against the servant girl. While she tried to hide it, Guy could see flickers of pain twisting at her features.

He quickly was by her side and was holding the smaller woman in his arms. "Go get a physician." He practically snapped at the servant girl, who was gone before you could even blink.

"I hate physicians."

Guy carried her over to his large table, which thankfully happened to be empty at the moment. The woman bit back a gasp of pain as best as she could as her wounded shoulder came in contact with the hard wood table.

"Who did this?" The leather clad man growled pushing messy strands of long hair out of Grey's face. There was a look of pure fury on his face. His blue eyes went from her face to the bloody arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

"Our favorite arrow shooting outlaw, of course." She spoke, giving a small grimace in pain. "I can't say that I didn't have it coming though. I did stab Djaq..." Grey hadn't meant to. It just happened. Like when she slit the little girl's throat.

"They found out?" Guy gripped the edge of the table hard enough that his knuckles turned white. "When I see him again, I'm going to kill him." Grey slowly, (and painfully) slid her hand across the table and lightly grabbed his hand.

"I thought that you were trying to do that anyways." Grey gave a small smirk.

They heard footsteps as a physician and the servant girl entered the room. The physician was a short, greying man, and he immediately got to work. It was painless at first. All he did was cut her sleeve off and gently wrap a damp cloth around the arrow wound. She had to say, that there was something oddly gross smelling about that cloth and she almost didn't want to know what it was damp with. Then Grey was caught by surprise as he pulled the arrow out.

Fowl words that Grey had previously forgotten existed but now remembered seemed to pour out of her mouth, leaving everyone looking quite shocked. Except for Grey. She just looked angry.

The shoulder wound, they had just wrapped up. The one on her calf... Grey really wanted to knock the servant girl, (Who was apparently named Elizabeth), out. Grey had told that evil Physician that there was nothing else wrong, but Elizabeth had to open her mouth and say something about her calf. And apparently that had to be stitched.

So she was now laying on her stomach with her pant leg rolled up, glaring at Elizabeth, who seemed oblivious as she did the Physician's bidding. Eventually she did tare her angry eyes away from Elizabeth and they landed on Guy. He had a somewhat pissed off look on his face as he stared at the floor.

When the Physician finished, Grey couldn't have been any happier to get off that table. It felt like she had been lying on it for hours and it was uncomfortable. But not nearly as uncomfortable as her leg felt at the moment.

The Physician had suggested that Guy move Grey to one of the bedrooms in the manor and that was what he did. But the entire time he kept that look on his face.

Guy laid her on the bed, (because despite her protests he carried her there without a word), and after propping her leg up comfortably he turned to leave, still not saying anything. Just as he got to the door, Grey called out, "Guy."

He stopped.

"What the hell is the matter?"

Guy turned around and stared at Grey with an angered look in his eye. It sort of startled the dark haired woman. "That arrow wasn't too far off from your heart, you know."

With her good arm, Grey pushed herself up in to a sitting position. "Well it didn't hit my heart, did it?"

"Well what if it had?!" As his voice rose he started walking towards her. "Do you purposely put yourself in the brink of death position?!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I am not suicidal, thank you very much!"

"I'm beginning to wonder. Do you even care what happens to you?! Or do you just not think until after the damage is done?!"

Grey's confused expression turned in to a scowl and she turned her body so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed, touching the ground. Guy just kept walking closer, it seemed, with every sentence he said. "I do care." The woman growled

"Well then act like it! Quit being so careless! What the hell are you going to do if you end up half dead in the middle of Sherwood?! You're not going to get lucky every time. What am I supposed to do if you die?" Guy's blue gaze seemed to almost burn in to her soul. She didn't know how to respond to that at the moment. And Guy didn't give her much time to. He spun on his heal and was quickly out the door leaving Grey sitting on the bed staring after him. Then the memory of her dream came to mind.

_I'm so sorry guys! I don't know why it took me so long to get this up . I guess I got a little stuck with the story.. I'm going to let you know now though. I will never leave a story unfinished. To me that's like murdering my cute little rabbit. I couldn't ever do that._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Grey and Guy really hadn't spoken to each other much, since the blue eyed man had told her off. Personally, Grey felt he was being irrational. But anyways, that had been a day or two ago. Now they were both off to Nottingham. On the same horse. She refused to get on one by herself. Despite the fact that she had Guy to hold on to right now as the horse swiftly galloped down the road, Grey couldn't stop herself from slowly tightening her grip on the man.

It had eventually gotten to the point where Guy let out a grunt in discomfort.

"You're not going to die if you fall off, woman." He spoke somewhat gruffly, as he continued to look straight ahead, but at the same time shift around as best as he could, trying to loosen her grip around his torso.

"I know." Was her stout reply.

That was basically all that was said. Up until Nottingham came in to sight. "What's the Sheriff going to do, now that I'm useless?" Somewhere in her mind, she was thinking something the long the lines of death. But maybe a negotiation could be made, in order for her to live long enough to escape. For example. She knew where the camp was. The Sheriff didn't.

But then there was the question of whether or not Robin Hood and his merry little gang would be stupid enough to stay in the same place... She supposed it didn't matter if she got out of Nottingham fast enough. But what about Guy?

Grey may not have been the most considerate of people, but she couldn't leave him just like that. Another question... How loyal was he to the Sheriff?

Guy seemed to be in thought too, because it felt like several minutes had passed before he finally answered with an, "I... don't know." And then it was silent again. Grey just stared at the back of his head for a moment, before leaning her forehead against Guy's back, right between the shoulder blades and letting out a sigh through her nose.

And that was what she did, the rest of the way to Nottingham. In the woman's mind she kept trying to conduct some sort of plan. But the aching in her shoulder and leg was making it difficult to concentrate. And unfortunately, before she knew it, they were entering the gates and something like a feeling of dread seemed to spread throughout her body.

Maybe Guy was right. She was an idiot. I mean, look at the position she had gotten herself in to right now. Life would have been so much easier if she had just went out on her own instead of sticking with the outlaws. But you never know what life throws at you.

As Grey lifted her head from Guy's back, said man suddenly felt cold in that general area. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. And it was starting to worry him.

"Guy?" He heard her voice call out to him, softly from behind.

The dark haired man let out a grunt that sounded like something along the lines of, "Yes?" She didn't say anything for a moment as they entered in to the castle's court yard.

"I guess that... I'm sorry. For being stupid. And reckless... among other things. Just telling you that in case-"

Guy cut her off before she could finish. "You're not going to die." She seemed absolutely convinced that one way or another she would die today. It was starting to make him worry that she would.

"But still."

The blue eyed man stopped the horse and before jumping down, awkwardly turned to face she short woman. Her arms fell away from his sides, and once again he felt that cold feeling. "Grey-"

Guy was interrupted by the sound of the Sheriff and his men walking out in to the court yard towards them. "Well my dear, I hear that you have had quite the adventure, haven't you? Guards." With his bald head the Sheriff motioned two of his men to go and grab Grey. Which they did. And they violently pulled her off the stupid horse. It seemed a lot more painful than it actually was too, due to a certain arrow wound in her shoulder.

Grey couldn't help but grit her teeth in pain, rather than cry out. She refused to show any weakness, it didn't matter who the person was. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had two big men hold either arm, she probably would have fallen to her knees the moment she hit the ground, due to sudden support on a leg that really didn't need that, right this moment.

"I guess you could say that, Sheriff. I have to ask though, who was so amazed by what I've done that they felt it special enough to go and inform non other then the Sheriff of Nottingham? I mean, they should be honored for this." Somehow she managed to be humorously sarcastic. Naturally though, it had a usually hidden venom behind it, that somewhat became obvious. Probably not that smartest tone to use, considering the situation she was in. Behind her, she could hear the sound of Guy's boots connecting with the ground as he jumped off his horse.

Neither Grey nor Guy could figure out the expression on the Sheriff's face. All they knew was that it definitely wasn't good. "You were spared and were being paid to gather information. Not to get caught, because you were foolish enough to make a bloody mistake and get caught, you stupid wench!" Her head sharply snapped to the side and she felt the side of her face sting and heat up as the short, balding man's hand made contact with her face.

Once again from behind her, Grey heard a low growl. And it definitely came from Guy.

The Sheriff's creepy eyes went to the leather clad man and narrowed slightly. "What's the matter Gisborne? Does the little tavern wench have you wrapped around her finger?" There was the sound of metal meets leather as a sword was pulled out of a sheath. Then basically a black blur came from nowhere and Guy was suddenly in front of an angered looking Grey, with the tip of his sword poking the Sheriff in the jugular.

That same unsheathing sound was followed by several others as the Sheriff's men pulled out their own swords and pointed them at Guy. Grey felt the tip of one lightly, but threateningly, jab her in the back. "You won't kill me. You don't have the guts!" The balding man spoke in a very matter of fact tone with an extremely annoying smirk on his face. "You would be nothing but a mess without me, you idiot. Besides, even if you did... Well, you kill me, they kill her.

The sharp tip of the sword was gone briefly... but then it was back. Under her chin and pressed against her neck. Guy tensed up slightly before turning and looking over towards Grey. Rather than looking scared though, there was a very mixed looking expression on her face that was not very readable at all.

If you where to switch in to Grey's mind right now though, you would learn that despite the odd look on her face, she was more aggravated and at the same time, worried for Guy then she was scared.

"Drop the sword, Gisborne." And there was the clatter of metal and stone as the said man immediately obeyed. "Good boy." The Sheriff spoke, as though he was talking to a dog or some sort of animal. Grey was almost surprised that he didn't reach up and pet Guy's head or something odd like that. "I knew you wouldn't turn on me." Guy's intense blue eyes were still on Grey though, and she somehow highly doubted that he had heard a word that the Sheriff said after he had dropped his weapon. "Put her in the dungeon until I have time to deal with her." They both heard the horrid little man order, and soon Grey was roughly being pulled in the direction of those wretched, stinking dungeons.

Grey and Guy managed to keep eye contact up until she was pulled in to the castle. Before they left each other's sight though, Grey flashed him a smirk, before looking straight ahead. The stormy eyed woman didn't know why she did that though. She just did, and that was all there was to it.

_Hey guys, really sorry this took me forever. And sorry if its not the greatest =/_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Grey had to have only been in the dungeon for about an hour or two, when the door swung in and she was graced with the presence of one of the Sheriff's men. And there was no Guy in sight. Then again, he was valuable to the Sheriff, and was probably off tormenting innocent civilians or something of the sort. Sort of a waste though, if you where to ask Grey. She couldn't help but wondering what the Sheriff and his other men could have possibly done to Guy, after his little moment of rebellion.

Despite the pain in her leg, Grey forced herself to stand up from the sitting position she had been in, in the corner of the cell. "What do you want?" She practically snarled at the two guards, startling one of them.

"Sheriff wants you. Come with us." So with an attempt at hiding her slight limp, she followed them out of the dungeon. Grey didn't like to complain, but climbing the stairs had proven to be quite the hell for her leg. Next time she saw Robin Hood, she was going to take his arrows and shove them up his ass and down his throat. Maybe she would find out if they met in the middle.

Eventually she did end in the Sheriff's weird bird room, with both guards standing directly behind her. She could feel their eyes on the back of her neck. It was like they were waiting for her to do something particularly funny so they could go in to attack mode. It somehow felt familiar.

"As stress relieving as killing you for your idiocy would be, I'm afraid we won't be able to do that today. Sorry to disappoint. You are still of some value to our cause." The little bald man spoke from across the able/desk that was in front of her.

"Well, that's always a relief, isn't it?" Grey found herself saying, half sarcastically. The man gave her a sharp look. The kind you would give someone if they interrupted you in the middle of talking. So rather than seeing how far she could push her luck, the raven haired woman took it as a sign to simply, shut up.

"You're the only one who knows where their camp is. That is an excellent opportunity for us all to get together and... Have a little fun!" A devilish grin flew across the short man's face as he thought, most likely, the unimaginable.

Grey expected it to disappear at what she said next, but for some reason it didn't. "They aren't that stupid. They probably moved their camp." Like said before, the grin didn't disappear. It grew wider.

"Well then, you're just going to have to track them down and find it again." Great. More work. At least she wasn't about to get fat over this. That might have been an easier option though. Too bad it wasn't being offered. "This time though, you're going to have some help from an, apparently, old friend of yours."

...Friend? "What the hell are you talking about?"

As if on cue, the sound of the wooden door being swung open was heard. The Sheriff continued to grin, and Grey turned to face the new comers. Guy walked in first, followed by an oddly familiar looking man with almost crimson eyes and blonde hair.

"Grey Lockert... Never thought you'd see me again, did you?" An eerie smile formed over his sharp features. Grey didn't like it. Said woman, didn't like the way he had said that sentence, either. She could just barely detect a hint of venom behind his voice. It almost sounded vengeful. And somehow he seemed so familiar. Grey imagined it had something to do with her little memory loss problem though.

"I don't recall seeing you a first time, thank you very much." The small woman spoke harshly.

"Doll! I'm hurt. You can't possibly have forgotten about me. After all we've been through together..." The smile turned in to a grin. Grey hated that grin. And judging from the look he was unknowingly getting from a certain brilliant, blue eyed man, Guy didn't like it either. Somewhere down the road, when Grey had apparently not been paying attention, the un-named man had gotten incredibly close. Close enough to whisper, "You did kill me after all." right in her ear.

Grey's body tensed up momentarily, before her hands flew up, grabbed the front of his black tunic, as she made an attempt at shoving him away from her. The man grabbed her wrists tightly though, and remained un-budged. His practically crimson eyes, burned holes in to her own dull grey ones, leaving behind a cold feeling in her stomach. And definitely a warning alarm going off in her head.

Behind her, Grey heard a familiar chuckle from the Sheriff. "Look at that, Gisborne. What a lovely reunion." She couldn't even begin to imagine the look that Guy had on his face. Or the horrible thoughts that were possibly going through his usually depressed mind. "I truly am sorry to interrupt this, but we have business to get down to, don't we..." The Sheriff paused a moment. "What did you say your name was again?"

The blonde man finally released his tight grip on Grey's wrists and they fell, limply to her sides. He then took a step back and walked around her, towards the Sheriff, leaving the woman standing there, confused, threatened and somewhat scared. "It's Dakota."

"Dakota..." The balding man repeated to himself. At the same time, Grey found herself repeating the name in her mind. It sounded so familiar, that it was irritating. "Good. Gisborne, leave. And take _her_ with you."

Grey shot a look at the two men over her shoulder, before swiftly making her way to Guy's side and walking out of the bird room, with him. As soon as they were about half way down the corridor, the grey eyed woman, felt Guy's hand grab her by her good shoulder and the other one grab her upper arm, before she was spun around to face him.

"Who is he?"

She stared up at him with emotionless and dull facial expression. "I don't remember." Despite her face, Grey's voice was shaky with agitation, and her eyes showed it too. The harder she wracked her brain for an answer, the more irritated she felt herself become. "I don't trust him."

Guy nodded in agreement. "I don't either." He spoke in a low growl. "Listen Grey, I can't always be here to watch your back. I wish I could, but with the Sheriff around, it would make that difficult. So be careful and keep an eye out for him."

"O f course." The woman gave a short nod.

"And Grey. If he so much as even breathes on you..." The man gave a shaky breath as though he was trying not to explode with anger, "You tell me... And I will kill him, I swear."

Grey stared up in to his angry blue eyes for a minute, before standing on the end of her toes and placing a kiss on his lips.

_Another short one. Sorry =(_


End file.
